Módulo:RdDatosP
local c = { 'PACIFICADORSILVANO' = {'Pacificador Silvano', 'Sylvan Peaskeeper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'planta', '1', '400', '100', '63257623'}, 'PACIFISLACIUDADFANTASMA' = {'Pacifis, la Ciudad Fantasma', 'Pacifis, the Phantasm City', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '2819435'}, 'PACIFISTHEPHANTASMCITY' = {'Pacifis, la Ciudad Fantasma', 'Pacifis, the Phantasm City', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '2819435'}, 'PACKETLINK' = {'Enlace de Paquetes', 'Packet Link', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '78859567'}, 'PACTODEESCARABAJODELAJABALINA' = {'Pacto de Escarabajo de la Jabalina', 'Javelin Beetle Pact', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '41182875'}, 'PACTODEFAUSTO' = {'Pacto de Fausto', 'Faustian Bargain', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '68396778'}, 'PACHYCEPHALOSAURUSFOSIL' = {'Pachycephalosaurus Fósil', 'Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1200', '1300', '42009836'}, 'PADRETRUENO' = {'Padretrueno', 'Pahunder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1300', '600', '84530620'}, 'PAHUNDER' = {'Padretrueno', 'Pahunder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1300', '600', '84530620'}, 'PAINFULCHOICE' = {'Elección Dolorosa', 'Painful Choice', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74191942'}, 'PAINFULDECISION' = {'Decisión Dolorosa', 'Painful Decision', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '1033312'}, 'PAINFULESCAPE' = {'Escape Doloroso', 'Painful Escape', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '20513882'}, 'PAINFULRETURN' = {'Regreso Doloroso', 'Painful Return', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '57902193'}, 'PAINPAINTER' = {'Pintor del Dolor', 'Pain Painter', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '2', '400', '200', '21620076'}, 'PAIRCYCROID' = {'Cycroid Tándem', 'Pair Cycroid', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '1600', '1200', '16114248'}, 'PAISDELOSSUEÑOS' = {'País de los Sueños', 'Dreamland', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '26920296'}, 'PAISDEOJAMAS' = {'País de Ojamas', 'Ojama Country', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '90011152'}, 'PAJAROALTANERODELPARAISO' = {'Pájaro Altanero del Paraíso', 'Disdainful Bird of Paradise', 'monstruo xyz', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '1', '0', '0', '27240101'}, 'PAJARODEFUEGO' = {'Pájaro de Fuego', 'Firebird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'bestia alada', '4', '1000', '800', '87473172'}, 'PAJARODELABRUMACLAUSOLAS' = {'Pájaro de la Bruma Clausolas', 'Mist Bird Clausolas', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '0', '2300', '15240238'}, 'PAJARODELTORNADO' = {'Pájaro del Tornado', 'Tornado Bird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1100', '1000', '71283180'}, 'PAJARODELTRUENODELVALLEBRUMOSO' = {'Pájaro del Trueno del Valle Brumoso', 'Mist Valley Thunderbird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'trueno', '3', '1100', '700', '69448290'}, 'PAJARODELTRUENOHORDADEMALDAD' = {'Pájaro del Trueno Horda de Maldad', 'Evilswarm Thunderbird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'trueno', '4', '1650', '1050', '78663366'}, 'PAJARODEROSAS' = {'Pájaro de Rosas', 'Bird of Roses', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'planta', '4', '1800', '1500', '75252099'}, 'PAJARODETRUENODELATORMENTADENIEVE' = {'Pájaro de Trueno de la Tormenta de Nieve', 'Blizzard Thunderbird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'bestia alada', '4', '1600', '1400', '50920465'}, 'PAJARODIVERTIDO' = {'Pájaro Divertido', 'Droll Bird', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '2', '600', '500', '97973387'}, 'PAJAROESMERALDADELALUNALUZ' = {'Pájaro Esmeralda de la Lunaluz', 'Lunalight Emerald Bird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1200', '1000', '14152693'}, 'PAJAROFANTASMADELEMBRUJO' = {'Pájaro Fantasma del Embrujo', 'Ghost Bird of Bewitchment', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1300', '1500', '15419596'}, 'PAJAROSIGILOSO' = {'Pájaro Sigiloso', 'Stealth Bird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '3', '700', '1700', '3510565'}, 'PAJAROSOLCARMESI' = {'Pájaro Sol Carmesí', 'Crimson Sunbird', 'monstruo de fusión', 'fuego', 'bestia alada', '6', '2300', '1800', '46696593'}, 'PAJAROSONICO' = {'Pájaro Sónico', 'Sonic Bird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1400', '1000', '57617178'}, 'PAJAROTORTUGA' = {'Pájaro Tortuga', 'Turtle Bird', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '6', '1900', '1700', '72929454'}, 'PAJAROTOTEMICO' = {'Pájaro Totémico', 'Totem Bird', 'monstruo xyz', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '1900', '1400', '71068247'}, 'PAJAROVELOZ' = {'Pájaro Veloz', 'Speed Bird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1200', '1000', '86174055'}, 'PAJEDEPELEABROMINIÑOS' = {'Paje de Pelea Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Battle Butler', 'monstruo de fusión', 'viento', 'trueno', '10', '3000', '3000', '81997228'}, 'PALABERINTODELARCHIDEMONIO' = {'Palaberinto del Archidemonio', 'Archfiend Palabyrinth', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '63883999'}, 'PALACEOFTHEELEMENTALLORDS' = {'Palacio del Señor Elemental', 'Palace of the Elemental Lords', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '61557074'}, 'PALACIOAEREOGANGARIDAI' = {'Palacio Aéreo Gangaridai', 'Skypalace Gangaridai', 'monstruo xyz', 'viento', 'máquina', '10', '3400', '3000', '3814632'}, 'PALACIOBRILLANTE' = {'Palacio Brillante', 'Shine Palace', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '82878489'}, 'PALACIODELSEÑORELEMENTAL' = {'Palacio del Señor Elemental', 'Palace of the Elemental Lords', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '61557074'}, 'PALADINAAMAZONESS' = {'Paladína Amazoness', 'Amazoness Paladin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '300', '47480070'}, 'PALADINCABALLERIGNEO' = {'Paladín Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Paladin', 'monstruo péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '4', '1400', '1900', '24019092'}, 'PALADINDEDRAGONBLANCO' = {'Paladín de Dragón Blanco', 'Paladin of White Dragon', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'dragón', '4', '1900', '1200', '73398797'}, 'PALADINDEDRAGONFOTONICO' = {'Paladín de Dragón Fotónico', 'Paladin of Photon Dragon', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1900', '800', '85346853'}, 'PALADINDEDRAGONTORMENTA' = {'Paladín de Dragón Tormenta', 'Paladin of Storm Dragon', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'ciberso', '4', '1900', '900', '86401517'}, 'PALADINDEFELGRAND' = {'Paladín de Felgrand', 'Paladin of Felgrand', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '300', '6075801'}, 'PALADINDELAILUMINACION' = {'Paladín de la Iluminación', 'Enlightenment Paladin', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2500', '2000', '59123194'}, 'PALADINDELAROSA' = {'Paladín de la Rosa', 'Rose Paladin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '200', '96385345'}, 'PALADINDELDRAGONMALDITO' = {'Paladín del Dragón Maldito', 'Paladin of the Cursed Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'zombi', '4', '1900', '1200', '68670547'}, 'PALADINDELDRAGONOSCURO' = {'Paladín del Dragón Oscuro', 'Paladin of Dark Dragon', 'monstruo de ritual', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '1900', '1200', '71408082'}, 'PALADINMAJESTERELDRACOASESINOENASCENSO' = {'Paladín Majester, el Dracoasesino en Ascenso', 'Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer', 'monstruo xyz', 'viento', 'dragón', '4', '1850', '2000', '88722973'}, 'PALADINOFDARKDRAGON' = {'Paladín del Dragón Oscuro', 'Paladin of Dark Dragon', 'monstruo de ritual', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '1900', '1200', '71408082'}, 'PALADINOFFELGRAND' = {'Paladín de Felgrand', 'Paladin of Felgrand', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '300', '6075801'}, 'PALADINOFPHOTONDRAGON' = {'Paladín de Dragón Fotónico', 'Paladin of Photon Dragon', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1900', '800', '85346853'}, 'PALADINOFSTORMDRAGON' = {'Paladín de Dragón Tormenta', 'Paladin of Storm Dragon', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'ciberso', '4', '1900', '900', '86401517'}, 'PALADINOFTHECURSEDDRAGON' = {'Paladín del Dragón Maldito', 'Paladin of the Cursed Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'zombi', '4', '1900', '1200', '68670547'}, 'PALADINOFWHITEDRAGON' = {'Paladín de Dragón Blanco', 'Paladin of White Dragon', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'dragón', '4', '1900', '1200', '73398797'}, 'PALADINOSCURO' = {'Paladín Oscuro', 'Dark Paladin', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2900', '2400', '98502113'}, 'PALADINSILENCIOSO' = {'Paladín Silencioso', 'Silent Paladin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '500', '1500', '19502505'}, 'PALEBEAST' = {'Bestia Pálida', 'Pale Beast', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1500', '1200', '21263083'}, 'PALEOZOICANOMALOCARIS' = {'Anomalocaris Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Anomalocaris', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '2400', '0', '61307542'}, 'PALEOZOICCANADIA' = {'Canadia Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Canadia', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '98414735'}, 'PALEOZOICDINOMISCHUS' = {'Dinomischus Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Dinomischus', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '38761908'}, 'PALEOZOICELDONIA' = {'Eldonia Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Eldonia', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '2376209'}, 'PALEOZOICLEANCHOILIA' = {'Leanchoilia Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Leanchoilia', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '1154611'}, 'PALEOZOICMARRELLA' = {'Marrella Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Marrella', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '64765016'}, 'PALEOZOICOLENOIDES' = {'Olenoides Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Olenoides', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35035481'}, 'PALEOZOICOPABINIA' = {'Opabinia Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Opabinia', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '0', '2400', '37649320'}, 'PALEOZOICPIKAIA' = {'Pikaia Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Pikaia', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '24903843'}, 'PALEOZOICHALLUCIGENIA' = {'Hallucigenia Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Hallucigenia', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '61420130'}, 'PALOMASHINOBIRD' = {'Paloma Shinobird', 'Shinobird Pigeon', 'monstruo spirit', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1000', '1800', '92200612'}, 'PALLADIUMORACLEMAHAD' = {'Mahad el Oráculo Paladio', 'Palladium Oracle Mahad', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '7', '2500', '2100', '71703785'}, 'PALLADIUMORACLEMANA' = {'Mana la Oráculo Paladio', 'Palladium Oracle Mana', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2000', '1700', '42006475'}, 'PANDABORG' = {'Pandaborg', 'Pandaborg', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'psíquico', '4', '1700', '1400', '39091951'}, 'PANDADELTESORO' = {'Panda del Tesoro', 'Treasure Panda', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1100', '2000', '45221020'}, 'PANDAGYAKUGIRE' = {'Panda Gyaku-Gire', 'Gyaku-Gire Panda', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '800', '1600', '9817927'}, 'PANDAMAJIGIRE' = {'Panda Maji-Gire', 'Maji-Gire Panda', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1000', '800', '60102563'}, 'PANDEMIADEINFESTACION' = {'Pandemia de Infestación', 'Infestation Pandemic', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '27541267'}, 'PANDEMICDRAGON' = {'Dragón Pandémico', 'Pandemic Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '7', '2500', '1000', '68299524'}, 'PANDEMONIOBROMINIÑOS' = {'Pandemonio Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Pandemonium', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '79059098'}, 'PANDEMONIUM' = {'Pandemonium', 'Pandemonium', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '94585852'}, 'PANDEMONIUMWATCHBEAR' = {'Oso Vigilante de Pandemonium', 'Pandemonium Watchbear', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '4', '1300', '1800', '75375465'}, 'PANDORASTREASUREBOX' = {'Caja de Joyas de Pandora', 'Pandora\'s Treasure Box', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'wyrm', '4', '1500', '1500', '15936370'}, 'PANELNEGATON' = {'Panel Nega-Ton', 'Nega-Ton Corepanel', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '55117418'}, 'PANTALLAROJA' = {'Pantalla Roja', 'Red Screen', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '18634367'}, 'PANTANOS' = {'Pantanos', 'Wetlands', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '2084239'}, 'PANTANOSANGUINEO' = {'Pantano Sanguíneo', 'Sanguine Swamp', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '60627999'}, 'PANTANOVENENOSO' = {'Pantano Venenoso', 'Venom Swamp', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '54306223'}, 'PANTERABAILARINADELALUNALUZ' = {'Pantera Bailarina de la Lunaluz', 'Lunalight Panther Dancer', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '8', '2800', '2500', '97165977'}, 'PANTERACRISALIDA' = {'Pantera Crisálida', 'Chrysalis Pantail', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '2', '800', '300', '43751755'}, 'PANTERAMARINAKOAKIMEIRU' = {'Pantera Marina Koa\'ki Meiru', 'Koa\'ki Meiru Sea Panther', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '4', '1900', '1200', '74576482'}, 'PANTERAOSCURANEOESPACIAL' = {'Pantera Oscura Neo Espacial', 'Neo-Spacian Dark Panther', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '3', '1000', '500', '43237273'}, 'PANTHEISMOFTHEMONARCHS' = {'El Panteísmo de los Monarcas', 'Pantheism of the Monarchs', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '22842126'}, 'PANTHERSHARK' = {'Tiburón Pantera', 'Panther Shark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '1100', '2000', '70101178'}, 'PANTHERWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero Pantera', 'Panther Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '2000', '1600', '42035022'}, 'PANZERDRAGON' = {'Dragón Panzer', 'Panzer Dragon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'máquina', '5', '1000', '2600', '72959823'}, 'PAPACORN' = {'Papá-Maiz', 'Papa-Corn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '1200', '800', '73776643'}, 'PAPAMAIZ' = {'Papá-Maiz', 'Papa-Corn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '1200', '800', '73776643'}, 'PAPILIOMARIPOSPIA' = {'Papilio Maripospía', 'Swallowtail Butterspy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '1200', '79972330'}, 'PAPILOPERATIVANOCTURNA' = {'Papiloperativa Nocturna', 'Night Papilloperative', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '4', '2600', '2000', '2191144'}, 'PAPILOPERATIVOFOTONICO' = {'Papiloperativo Fotónico', 'Photon Papilloperative', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2100', '1800', '28150174'}, 'PARACAIDISTAABRASADOR' = {'Paracaidista Abrasador', 'Skydive Scorcher', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '40522482'}, 'PARACHOQUESDEENLACE' = {'Parachoques de Enlace', 'Link Bumper', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'ciberso', '1400', '67231737'}, 'PARADOJADELPENDULO' = {'Paradoja del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Paradox', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '38203732'}, 'PARADOXFUSION' = {'Fusión Paradójica', 'Paradox Fusion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '57355219'}, 'PARAISOPERDIDO' = {'Paraíso Perdido', 'Fallen Paradise', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '13301895'}, 'PARALYZINGCHAIN' = {'Cadena Paralizante', 'Paralyzing Chain', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '79707116'}, 'PARALYZINGPOTION' = {'Poción Paralizante', 'Paralyzing Potion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '50152549'}, 'PARALLELPANZER' = {'Blindado Paralelo', 'Parallel Panzer', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '93394164'}, 'PARALLELPORTARMOR' = {'Armadura de Puerto Paralelo', 'Parallel Port Armor', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '879958'}, 'PARALLELSELECTION' = {'Selección Paralela', 'Parallel Selection', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '23327298'}, 'PARALLELTWISTER' = {'Torbellino Paralelo', 'Parallel Twister', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '83102080'}, 'PARALLELWORLDFUSION' = {'Fusión de Mundo Paralelo', 'Parallel World Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '54283059'}, 'PARANGONDELAAURORA' = {'Parangón de la Aurora', 'Aurora Paragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1500', '1000', '22386234'}, 'PARAR' = {'Parar', 'Parry', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '52228131'}, 'PARARLADEFENSA' = {'Parar la Defensa', 'Stop Defense', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '63102017'}, 'PARASITEPARACIDE' = {'Parásito Paracida', 'Parasite Paracide', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '500', '300', '27911549'}, 'PARASITEPARANOID' = {'Parásito Paranoico', 'Parasite Paranoid', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '500', '300', '14457896'}, 'PARASITICTICKY' = {'Ticky Parásito', 'Parasitic Ticky', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '1', '?', '?', '87978805'}, 'PARASITOCUNAGRIS' = {'Parásito Cunagrís', 'Graydle Parasite', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '49966595'}, 'PARASITODELAFUSION' = {'Parásito de la Fusión', 'Fusion Parasite', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '1', '0', '0', '6205579'}, 'PARASITOLUNATITAMETALIZADOR' = {'Parásito - Lunatita Metalizador', 'Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite', 'monstruo unión', 'agua', 'aqua', '7', '1000', '500', '7369217'}, 'PARASITOPARACIDA' = {'Parásito Paracida', 'Parasite Paracide', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '500', '300', '27911549'}, 'PARASITOPARANOICO' = {'Parásito Paranoico', 'Parasite Paranoid', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '500', '300', '14457896'}, 'PARASITOSOLTITAMETALIZADOR' = {'Parásito - Soltita Metalizador', 'Metallizing Parasite - Soltite', 'monstruo unión', 'agua', 'aqua', '7', '1000', '500', '87564935'}, 'PARCADELAPROFECIA' = {'Parca de la Profecía', 'Reaper of Prophecy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2000', '1600', '9560338'}, 'PARCAFANTASMAYCEREZASDELINVIERNO' = {'Parca Fantasma & Cerezas del Invierno', 'Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '0', '1800', '62015408'}, 'PARCAPEREGRINA' = {'Parca Peregrina', 'Pilgrim Reaper', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '6', '???', '???', '45742626'}, 'PARCARMESIVAMPIRO' = {'Parcarmesí Vampiro', 'Vampire Grimson', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '5', '2000', '1400', '33438666'}, 'PAREDDECONJUROS' = {'Pared de Conjuros', 'Spell Wall', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '84117021'}, 'PAREDDEDISRUPCION' = {'Pared de Disrupción', 'Wall of Disruption', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '58169731'}, 'PAREDDEESPINAS' = {'Pared de Espinas', 'Wall of Thorns', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '2779999'}, 'PAREDDEFUEGOARDIENTE' = {'Pared de Fuego Ardiente', 'Searing Fire Wall', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '47658964'}, 'PAREDDEHIEDRA' = {'Pared de Hiedra', 'Wall of Ivy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '300', '1200', '30069398'}, 'PAREDDENUMEROS' = {'Pared de Números', 'Number Wall', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '847915'}, 'PAREDDEPODER' = {'Pared de Poder', 'Power Wall', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '76403456'}, 'PAREDDEREMOLINOFUNDIDO' = {'Pared de Remolino Fundido', 'Molten Whirlwind Wall', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '37436476'}, 'PAREDESDECASTILLO' = {'Paredes de Castillo', 'Castle Walls', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '44209392'}, 'PAREDMAGICADEHECHICERIA' = {'Pared Mágica de Hechicería', 'Sorcerous Spell Wall', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '81231742'}, 'PAREJADECRISTAL' = {'Pareja de Cristal', 'Crystal Pair', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '47121070'}, 'PAREJAPARAGUAECUM' = {'Pareja Paraguaecum', 'Umbreacum Couple', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '500', '1500', '73979030'}, 'PARROTDRAGON' = {'Dragón Loro', 'Parrot Dragon', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'dragón', '5', '2000', '1300', '62762898'}, 'PARRY' = {'Parar', 'Parry', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '52228131'}, 'PARRYKNIGHTS' = {'Caballeros de la Parada', 'Parry Knights', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '6', '2300', '2100', '17988746'}, 'PARSATHELCABALLEROVENGADOR' = {'Parsath el Caballero Vengador', 'Avenging Knight Parshath', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2600', '2100', '69514125'}, 'PARSECELDRAGONINTERESTELAR' = {'Pársec, el Dragón Interestelar', 'Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '8', '800', '800', '32872833'}, 'PARSECTHEINTERSTELLARDRAGON' = {'Pársec, el Dragón Interestelar', 'Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '8', '800', '800', '32872833'}, 'PARTHIANSHOT' = {'Disparo Parto', 'Parthian Shot', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '29185231'}, 'PARTICLEFUSION' = {'Fusión de Partículas', 'Particle Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '39261576'}, 'PARTICULINESAMARILLOS' = {'Particulines Amarillos', 'Yellow Duston', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'demonio', '1', '0', '1000', '16366810'}, 'PARTICULINESAZULES' = {'Particulines Azules', 'Blue Duston', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'demonio', '1', '0', '1000', '40217358'}, 'PARTICULINESBLANCOS' = {'Particulines Blancos', 'White Duston', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'demonio', '1', '0', '1000', '3557275'}, 'PARTICULINESDEDIAMANTE' = {'Particulines de Diamante', 'Diamond Duston', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '96857854'}, 'PARTICULINESDELACASA' = {'Particulines de la Casa', 'House Duston', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'demonio', '1', '0', '1000', '40343749'}, 'PARTICULINESDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS' = {'Particulines de Polvo de Estrellas', 'Starduston', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '?', '?', '95403418'}, 'PARTICULINESROJOS' = {'Particulines Rojos', 'Red Duston', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '1', '0', '1000', '61019812'}, 'PARTICULINESVERDES' = {'Particulines Verdes', 'Green Duston', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'demonio', '1', '0', '1000', '52182715'}, 'PARTIDADEPENALIZACION' = {'¡Partida de Penalización!', 'Penalty Game!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '967928'}, 'PARTIDARIOENLASSOMBRAS' = {'Partidario en las Sombras', 'Supporter in the Shadows', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1000', '1000', '41422426'}, 'PARTITURALADIVAMELODIOSA' = {'Partitura la Diva Melodiosa', 'Score the Melodious Diva', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '2', '200', '200', '41767843'}, 'PASAJESECRETOALOSTESOROS' = {'Pasaje Secreto a los Tesoros', 'Secret Pass to the Treasures', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '77876207'}, 'PASEODELAPERDICION' = {'Paseo de la Perdición', 'Tour of Doom', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '62784717'}, 'PASILLODEAGONIA' = {'Pasillo de Agonía', 'Corridor of Agony', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '26257572'}, 'PASOALAGUARDIA' = {'¡Paso a la Guardia!', 'Guard Go!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '64283880'}, 'PASODELTIEMPO' = {'Paso del Tiempo', 'Time Passage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '94068856'}, 'PASOESTRECHO' = {'Paso Estrecho', 'Narrow Pass', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '40172183'}, 'PASSEDOBLE' = {'Passe Doble', 'Doble Passe', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '79997591'}, 'PASTIMAGE' = {'Imagen del Pasado', 'Past Image', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '50292967'}, 'PATATAYFRITA' = {'Patata & Frita', 'Potato & Chips', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '200', '200', '54112932'}, 'PATCHWORKATEMORIZANTE' = {'Patchwork Atemorizante', 'Frightfur Patchwork', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '34773082'}, 'PATCHWORKPELUCHANIMAL' = {'Patchwork Peluchanimal', 'Fluffal Patchwork', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '1', '0', '0', '81481818'}, 'PATEADORDEAXONESBLINDADO' = {'Pateador de Axones Blindado', 'Armored Axon Kicker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '6', '2200', '1800', '62742651'}, 'PATEADORDEAXONESDEFINITIVO' = {'Pateador de Axones Definitivo', 'Ultimate Axon Kicker', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'psíquico', '10', '2900', '1700', '40101111'}, 'PATHFINDERPLANETARIO' = {'Pathfinder Planetario', 'Planet Pathfinder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1000', '1000', '97526666'}, 'PATINADORADELAHOJA' = {'Patinadora de la Hoja', 'Blade Skater', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1400', '1500', '97023549'}, 'PATOSONICO' = {'Pato Sónico', 'Sonic Duck', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '1700', '700', '84696266'}, 'PATRIARCAINFERNICO' = {'Patriarca Inférnico', 'Infernity Patriarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1000', '2000', '54320860'}, 'PATRICIANOFDARKNESS' = {'Patricio de la Oscuridad', 'Patrician of Darkness', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '5', '2000', '1400', '19153634'}, 'PATRICIODELAOSCURIDAD' = {'Patricio de la Oscuridad', 'Patrician of Darkness', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '5', '2000', '1400', '19153634'}, 'PATROID' = {'Patroid', 'Patroid', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1200', '1200', '71930383'}, 'PATROLROBO' = {'Robopatrulla', 'Patrol Robo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '1100', '900', '76775123'}, 'PATRULLACALLEJERADEESTIGIA' = {'Patrulla Callejera de Estigia', 'Stygian Street Patrol', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1600', '1200', '13521194'}, 'PATRULLADEPOLICIADELINFRAMUNDO' = {'Patrulla de Policía del Inframundo', 'Beat Cop from the Underworld', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1000', '99011763'}, 'PAVOREAL' = {'Pavo Real', 'Peacock', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '5', '1700', '1500', '20624263'}, 'PAVOROSONIÑODELTORMENTO' = {'Pavoroso Niño del Tormento', 'Terrifying Toddler of Torment', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '0', '2000', '48468330'}, 'PAVOSUAVE' = {'Pavo Suave', 'Mild Turkey', 'monstruo péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'bestia alada', '4', '1000', '2000', '47558785'}, 'PAYASODELCAPIROTAZO' = {'Payaso del Capirotazo', 'Flick Clown', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '4', '1000', '1400', '209710'}, 'PAYASODELSUEÑO' = {'Payaso del Sueño', 'Dream Clown', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1200', '900', '13215230'}, 'PAYASODEMADERA' = {'Payaso de Madera', 'Wood Clown', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '800', '1200', '17511156'}, 'PAYASOENMASCARADO' = {'Payaso Enmascarado', 'Masked Clown', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '2', '500', '700', '77581312'}, 'PAYASOGROSERO' = {'Payaso Grosero', 'Crass Clown', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1350', '1400', '93889755'}, 'PAYASOMISTICO' = {'Payaso Místico', 'Mystic Clown', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '1000', '47060154'}, 'PAYASORYUKISHIN' = {'Payaso Ryu-Kishin', 'Ryu-Kishin Clown', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '2', '800', '500', '42647539'}, 'PEACOCK' = {'Pavo Real', 'Peacock', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '5', '1700', '1500', '20624263'}, 'PEAJE' = {'Peaje', 'Toll', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '82003859'}, 'PECESAPATADAS' = {'Peces a Patadas', 'Fish and Kicks', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '32703716'}, 'PECESDEINTERCAMBIO' = {'Peces de Intercambio', 'Fish and Swaps', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '21507589'}, 'PEEKINGGOBLIN' = {'Goblin Espiando', 'Peeking Goblin', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '52263685'}, 'PEGASOALADEFUEGO' = {'Pegaso Aladefuego', 'Firewing Pegasus', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'bestia', '6', '2250', '1800'}, 'PEGASODELAMAJESTUOSIDAD' = {'Pegaso de la Majestuosidad', 'Majesty\'s Pegasus', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '76473843'}, 'PEGASUSHECHIZOA' = {'Pegasus/Hechizo A', 'Pegasus/Spell A', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo'}, 'PEGASUSHECHIZOB' = {'Pegasus/Hechizo B', 'Pegasus/Spell B', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido'}, 'PEGASUSHECHIZOC' = {'Pegasus/Hechizo C', 'Pegasus/Spell C', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido'}, 'PEGASUSMONSTERA' = {'Pegasus/Monstruo A', 'Pegasus/Monster A', 'monstruo de efecto', 'normal', '0', '1900', '900'}, 'PEGASUSMONSTERB' = {'Pegasus/Monstruo B', 'Pegasus/Monster B', 'monstruo de efecto', 'normal', '0', '900', '1400'}, 'PEGASUSMONSTERC' = {'Pegasus/Monstruo C', 'Pegasus/Monster C', 'monstruo de efecto', 'normal', '0', '2500', '1200'}, 'PEGASUSMONSTERD' = {'Pegasus/Monstruo D', 'Pegasus/Monster D', 'monstruo de efecto', 'normal', '0', '0', '0'}, 'PEGASUSMONSTRUOA' = {'Pegasus/Monstruo A', 'Pegasus/Monster A', 'monstruo de efecto', 'normal', '0', '1900', '900'}, 'PEGASUSMONSTRUOB' = {'Pegasus/Monstruo B', 'Pegasus/Monster B', 'monstruo de efecto', 'normal', '0', '900', '1400'}, 'PEGASUSMONSTRUOC' = {'Pegasus/Monstruo C', 'Pegasus/Monster C', 'monstruo de efecto', 'normal', '0', '2500', '1200'}, 'PEGASUSMONSTRUOD' = {'Pegasus/Monstruo D', 'Pegasus/Monster D', 'monstruo de efecto', 'normal', '0', '0', '0'}, 'PEGASUSSPELLA' = {'Pegasus/Hechizo A', 'Pegasus/Spell A', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo'}, 'PEGASUSSPELLB' = {'Pegasus/Hechizo B', 'Pegasus/Spell B', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido'}, 'PEGASUSSPELLC' = {'Pegasus/Hechizo C', 'Pegasus/Spell C', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido'}, 'PEGASUSTRAMPAA' = {'Pegasus/Trampa A', 'Pegasus/Trap A', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal'}, 'PEGASUSTRAPA' = {'Pegasus/Trampa A', 'Pegasus/Trap A', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal'}, 'PEJESAPOSILENCIOSO' = {'Pejesapo Silencioso', 'Silent Angler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '800', '1400', '90303176'}, 'PELEAPAREJA' = {'Pelea Pareja', 'Evenly Matched', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '15693423'}, 'PELIGROCEREBRAL' = {'Peligro Cerebral', 'Brain Hazard', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '39531794'}, 'PELIGROCHUPACABRAS' = {'¡Peligro! ¡Chupacabras!', 'Danger! Chupacabra!', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '400', '16209941'}, 'PELIGROEQUIPODERESPUESTA' = {'¡Peligro! Equipo de Respuesta', 'Danger! Response Team', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '25140659'}, 'PELIGROHOMBREPERRO' = {'¡Peligro! ¡Hombre Perro!', 'Danger! Dogman!', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '7', '2400', '1000', '26302407'}, 'PELIGROHOMBREPOLILLA' = {'¡Peligro! ¡Hombre Polilla!', 'Danger! Mothman!', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '4', '1800', '400', '52350806'}, 'PELIGROLEBRILOPE' = {'¿¡Peligro!? ¿Lebrílope?', 'Danger!? Jackalope?', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '3', '500', '2000', '43694650'}, 'PELIGRONESSIE' = {'¡Peligro! ¡Nessie!', 'Danger! Nessie!', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'aqua', '7', '1600', '2800', '70711847'}, 'PELIGROOGOPOGO' = {'¡Peligro! ¡Ogopogo!', 'Danger! Ogopogo!', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'serpiente marina', '8', '1200', '3000', '83518674'}, 'PELIGROPAJARODELTRUENO' = {'¡Peligro! ¡Pájaro del Trueno!', 'Danger! Thunderbird!', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '8', '2800', '2400', '90807199'}, 'PELIGROPIEGRANDE' = {'¡Peligro! ¡Pie Grande!', 'Danger! Bigfoot!', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '8', '3000', '0', '43316238'}, 'PELIGROTSUCHINOKO' = {'¿¡Peligro!? ¿Tsuchinoko?', 'Danger!? Tsuchinoko?', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '3', '1300', '0', '99745551'}, 'PELTAEVOLUSAURIO' = {'Pelta Evolusaurio', 'Evolsaur Pelta', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'dinosaurio', '4', '1100', '2000', '16480084'}, 'PENALIZARLAGUARDIA' = {'Penalizar la Guardia', 'Guard Penalty', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '48653261'}, 'PENALTYGAME' = {'¡Partida de Penalización!', 'Penalty Game!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '967928'}, 'PENDULODEALMAS' = {'Péndulo de Almas', 'Pendulum of Souls', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '34884015'}, 'PENDULOGRAFODELASESTRELLAS' = {'Péndulografo de las Estrellas', 'Star Pendulumgraph', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '74850403'}, 'PENDULOGRAFODELTIEMPO' = {'Péndulografo del Tiempo', 'Time Pendulumgraph', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '1344018'}, 'PENDULOIMPENETRABLE' = {'Péndulo Impenetrable', 'Pendulum Impenetrable', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '60434189'}, 'PENDULOINCREIBLE' = {'Péndulo Increíble', 'Amazing Pendulum', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '37803970'}, 'PENDULOMUCHO' = {'Péndulomucho', 'Pendulumucho', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia alada', '1', '0', '0', '18210764'}, 'PENDULORENACIDO' = {'Péndulo Renacido', 'Pendulum Reborn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '77826734'}, 'PENDULUMAREA' = {'Área del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Area', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '2359348'}, 'PENDULUMBACK' = {'La Vuelta del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Back', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '76660409'}, 'PENDULUMCALL' = {'Llamada del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Call', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '53208660'}, 'PENDULUMFUSION' = {'Fusión del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '65646587'}, 'PENDULUMHALT' = {'Detención del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Halt', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '36111775'}, 'PENDULUMHOLE' = {'Agujero Péndulo', 'Pendulum Hole', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '68477598'}, 'PENDULUMIMPENETRABLE' = {'Péndulo Impenetrable', 'Pendulum Impenetrable', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '60434189'}, 'PENDULUMMACHINE' = {'Máquina del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Machine', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '6', '1750', '2000', '24433920'}, 'PENDULUMOFSOULS' = {'Péndulo de Almas', 'Pendulum of Souls', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '34884015'}, 'PENDULUMPARADOX' = {'Paradoja del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Paradox', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '38203732'}, 'PENDULUMREBORN' = {'Péndulo Renacido', 'Pendulum Reborn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '77826734'}, 'PENDULUMRISING' = {'Ascenso del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Rising', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74926274'}, 'PENDULUMSHIFT' = {'Movimiento del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Shift', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '69982329'}, 'PENDULUMSTORM' = {'Tormenta del Péndulo', 'Pendulum Storm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '83461421'}, 'PENDULUMSWITCH' = {'Trueque de Péndulo', 'Pendulum Switch', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '42378577'}, 'PENDULUMUCHO' = {'Péndulomucho', 'Pendulumucho', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia alada', '1', '0', '0', '18210764'}, 'PENGUINKNIGHT' = {'Caballero Pingüino', 'Penguin Knight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '900', '800', '36039163'}, 'PENGUINSOLDIER' = {'Soldado Pingüino', 'Penguin Soldier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '750', '500', '93920745'}, 'PENTACLOROVYLON' = {'Pentacloro Vylon', 'Vylon Pentachloro', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '500', '400', '47228077'}, 'PENTECIERVO' = {'Penteciervo', 'Pentestag', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '1600', '72336818'}, 'PENTESTAG' = {'Penteciervo', 'Pentestag', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '1600', '72336818'}, 'PENUMBRALSOLDIERLADY' = {'Lady Soldado de la Penumbra', 'Penumbral Soldier Lady', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '6', '2100', '1400', '64751286'}, 'PEONDELAREINA' = {'Peón de la Reina', 'Queen\'s Pawn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '58477767'}, 'PEONESDELLEGADOMUNDIAL' = {'Peones del Legado Mundial', 'World Legacy Pawns', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '89320376'}, 'PEOPLERUNNINGABOUT' = {'Gente Corriendo', 'People Running About', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'piro', '2', '600', '600', '12143771'}, 'PEQUEÑAAPRENDIZDEBRUJA' = {'Pequeña Aprendiz de Bruja', 'Wee Witch\'s Apprentice', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1400', '71384012'}, 'PEQUEÑAQUIMERA' = {'Pequeña Quimera', 'Little Chimera', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'bestia', '2', '600', '550', '68658728'}, 'PEQUEÑAQUIMERAPEREZOSA' = {'Pequeña Quimera Perezosa', 'Duelittle Chimera', 'monstruo de enlace', 'fuego', 'bestia', '1400', '37880706'}, 'PEQUEÑOGUARDIANALADO' = {'Pequeño Guardián Alado', 'Little-Winguard', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero', '4', '1400', '1800', '90790253'}, 'PERCEBETALADRO' = {'Percebe Taladro', 'Drill Barnacle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '300', '0', '24137081'}, 'PERDICIONKOAKIMEIRU' = {'Perdición Koa\'ki Meiru', 'Koa\'ki Meiru Doom', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'demonio', '3', '1700', '800', '80925836'}, 'PERDICIONSILENCIOSA' = {'Perdición Silenciosa', 'Silent Doom', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '42534368'}, 'PERDIDADEMEMORIA' = {'Pérdida de Memoria', 'Memory Loss', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '71098407'}, 'PERDIDASIMULTANEA' = {'Pérdida Simultánea', 'Simultaneous Loss', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '92219931'}, 'PERDITIOUSPUPPETEER' = {'Titiritero Pérfido', 'Perditious Puppeteer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2700', '500', '71564150'}, 'PEREGRINODELABARRERADEHIELO' = {'Peregrino de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'guerrero', '4', '1500', '1000', '20700531'}, 'PERFECTLYULTIMATEGREATMOTH' = {'Gran Moth Definitivo Perfecto', 'Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '8', '3500', '3000', '48579379'}, 'PERFECTMACHINEKING' = {'Rey Máquina Perfecto', 'Perfect Machine King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '8', '2700', '1500', '18891691'}, 'PERFORMAGEDAMAGEJUGGLER' = {'Artilusionista Malabarista del Daño', 'Performage Damage Juggler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1500', '1000', '68819554'}, 'PERFORMAGEFLAMEEATER' = {'Artilusionista Comedor de Llamas', 'Performage Flame Eater', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1200', '1600', '4807253'}, 'PERFORMAGEHATTRICKER' = {'Artilusionista Truco de Sombrero', 'Performage Hat Tricker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1100', '1100', '31292357'}, 'PERFORMAGEMIRRORCONDUCTOR' = {'Artilusionista Director del Espejo', 'Performage Mirror Conductor', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '600', '1400', '71578874'}, 'PERFORMAGEPLUSHFIRE' = {'Artilusionista Fuegofelpa', 'Performage Plushfire', 'monstruo péndulo', 'fuego', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1000', '1000', '7563579'}, 'PERFORMAGESTILTSLAUNCHER' = {'Artilusionista Lanzador de Zancos', 'Performage Stilts Launcher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2200', '0', '4081665'}, 'PERFORMAGETRAPEZEMAGICIAN' = {'Artilusionista Ilusionista del Trapecio', 'Performage Trapeze Magician', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '2500', '2000', '17016362'}, 'PERFORMAGETRICKCLOWN' = {'Artilusionista Payaso de Trucos', 'Performage Trick Clown', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1600', '1200', '67696066'}, 'PERFORMANCEHURRICANE' = {'Tornado en la Representación', 'Performance Hurricane', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '46066477'}, 'PERFORMANCEOFSWORD' = {'Exhibición de Espada', 'Performance of Sword', 'monstruo de ritual', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '6', '1950', '1850', '4849037'}, 'PERFORMAPALBALLAD' = {'Artistamigo Balada', 'Performapal Ballad', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'planta', '3', '500', '1100', '66768175'}, 'PERFORMAPALBARRACUDA' = {'Artistamigo Barracuda', 'Performapal Barracuda', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'planta', '3', '500', '1100', '92767273'}, 'PERFORMAPALBITBITETURTLE' = {'Artistamigo Tortuga Pequemordisco', 'Performapal Bit Bite Turtle', 'monstruo péndulo', 'agua', 'reptil', '3', '800', '1200', '89113320'}, 'PERFORMAPALBOTEYESLIZARD' = {'Artistamigo Lagarto Ojos de Robot', 'Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '4', '1600', '1200', '72708264'}, 'PERFORMAPALBOWHOPPER' = {'Artistamigo Saltarco', 'Performapal Bowhopper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1500', '1000', '37745740'}, 'PERFORMAPALBUBBLEBOWWOW' = {'Artistamigo Bullbuja', 'Performapal Bubblebowwow', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '6', '2300', '1000', '34379489'}, 'PERFORMAPALCALL' = {'Llamada del Artistamigo', 'Performapal Call', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '22765132'}, 'PERFORMAPALCAMELUMP' = {'Artistamigo Camellulto', 'Performapal Camelump', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '800', '1800', '44481227'}, 'PERFORMAPALCARDGARDNA' = {'Artistamigo Gardna Carta', 'Performapal Card Gardna', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'roca', '3', '1000', '1000', '37256334'}, 'PERFORMAPALCLAYBREAKER' = {'Artistamigo Triturador de Arcilla', 'Performapal Clay Breaker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '6', '2000', '1000', '8820526'}, 'PERFORMAPALCOINDRAGON' = {'Artistamigo Dragón de la Moneda', 'Performapal Coin Dragon', 'monstruo péndulo', 'agua', 'dragón', '4', '1700', '1000', '9000988'}, 'PERFORMAPALCORN' = {'Artistamigo Cornio', 'Performapal Corn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '600', '1000', '33103459'}, 'PERFORMAPALCHANGERAFFE' = {'Artistamigo Cambiorafa', 'Performapal Changeraffe', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '1', '100', '500', '69228245'}, 'PERFORMAPALCHEERMOLE' = {'Artistamigo Topofeliz', 'Performapal Cheermole', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '2', '600', '1000', '17857780'}, 'PERFORMAPALDAGDAGGERMAN' = {'Artistamigo Dag Hombredaga', 'Performapal Dag Daggerman', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '5', '2000', '600', '17540705'}, 'PERFORMAPALDRAMATICTHEATER' = {'Artistamigo Teatro Dramático', 'Performapal Dramatic Theater', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '55553602'}, 'PERFORMAPALDRUMMERILLA' = {'Artistamigo Baterisimio', 'Performapal Drummerilla', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '5', '1600', '900', '70479321'}, 'PERFORMAPALELEPHAMMER' = {'Artistamigo Martillefante', 'Performapal Elephammer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '6', '2600', '1800', '340002'}, 'PERFORMAPALEXTRASLINGER' = {'Artistamigo Extra Honda', 'Performapal Extra Slinger', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '800', '1100', '45591967'}, 'PERFORMAPALFIREFLUX' = {'Artistamigo Luxciérnaga', 'Performapal Fireflux', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'insecto', '4', '1200', '1600', '12255007'}, 'PERFORMAPALFIREMUFFLERLION' = {'Artistamigo Bufandaleón', 'Performapal Fire Mufflerlion', 'monstruo péndulo', 'fuego', 'bestia', '3', '800', '800', '33823832'}, 'PERFORMAPALFIVERAINBOWMAGICIAN' = {'Artistamigo Mago de Cinco Arcoiris', 'Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '100', '100', '19619755'}, 'PERFORMAPALFLIPHIPPO' = {'Artistamigo Hipo Dado Vuelta', 'Performapal Flip Hippo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '800', '800', '91449532'}, 'PERFORMAPALFRIENDONKEY' = {'Artistamigo Amigoburro', 'Performapal Friendonkey', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1600', '600', '96606246'}, 'PERFORMAPALGATLINGHOUL' = {'Artistamigo - Ametrallagul', 'Performapal Gatlinghoul', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2900', '900', '49820233'}, 'PERFORMAPALGOLDFANG' = {'Artistamigo Colmillo de Oro', 'Performapal Gold Fang', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'bestia', '4', '1800', '700', '64207696'}, 'PERFORMAPALGONGATO' = {'Artistamigo Gongato', 'Performapal Gongato', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '1', '100', '100', '9106362'}, 'PERFORMAPALGUITARTLE' = {'Artistamigo Guitartuga', 'Performapal Guitartle', 'monstruo péndulo', 'agua', 'aqua', '1', '300', '400', '53724621'}, 'PERFORMAPALGUMGUMOUTON' = {'Artistamigo Carnerogoma', 'Performapal Gumgumouton', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '5', '900', '2400', '8384771'}, 'PERFORMAPALHANDSAMURAIGER' = {'Artistamigo Apuesamuraigre', 'Performapal Handsamuraiger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1800', '400', '55997110'}, 'PERFORMAPALHANDSTANDACCOON' = {'Artistamigo Verticalmapache', 'Performapal Handstandaccoon', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '2', '400', '600', '81055000'}, 'PERFORMAPALHELPPRINCESS' = {'Artistamigo Princesayuda', 'Performapal Helpprincess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '4', '1200', '1200', '88358139'}, 'PERFORMAPALHIPHIPPO' = {'Artistamigo Hipo Genial', 'Performapal Hip Hippo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '800', '800', '41440148'}, 'PERFORMAPALINFLATERTAPIR' = {'Artistamigo Tapir Inflado', 'Performapal Inflater Tapir', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia', '6', '1000', '2000', '71985676'}, 'PERFORMAPALKALEIDOSCORP' = {'Artistamigo Caleidoscorpio', 'Performapal Kaleidoscorp', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'insecto', '6', '100', '2300', '78835747'}, 'PERFORMAPALKINGBEAR' = {'Artistamigo Rey Oso', 'Performapal King Bear', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '6', '2200', '1000', '67808837'}, 'PERFORMAPALKURIBORDER' = {'Artistamigo Kuribohden', 'Performapal Kuriborder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'normal', '1', '300', '200', '69181753'}, 'PERFORMAPALMOMONCARPET' = {'Artistamigo Momonfombra', 'Performapal Momoncarpet', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1000', '100', '20281581'}, 'PERFORMAPALMONKEYBOARD' = {'Artistamigo Teclamono', 'Performapal Monkeyboard', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '6', '1000', '2400', '17330916'}, 'PERFORMAPALODDEYESDISSOLVER' = {'Artistamigo Disolvedor de Ojos Anómalos', 'Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2000', '2600', '46136942'}, 'PERFORMAPALODDEYESLIGHTPHOENIX' = {'Artistamigo Fénix de Luz de Ojos Anómalos', 'Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'bestia alada', '5', '2000', '1000', '59762399'}, 'PERFORMAPALODDEYESMETALCLAW' = {'Artistamigo Garra Metálica de Ojos Anómalos', 'Performapal Odd-Eyes Metal Claw', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '8', '3000', '2000', '65029288'}, 'PERFORMAPALODDEYESMINITAURUS' = {'Artistamigo Minitauro de Ojos Anómalos', 'Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1200', '1600', '10731333'}, 'PERFORMAPALODDEYESSYNCHRON' = {'Artistamigo Sincrón de Ojos Anómalos', 'Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron', 'monstruo péndulo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '200', '600', '82224646'}, 'PERFORMAPALODDEYESUNICORN' = {'Artistamigo Unicornio de Ojos Anómalos', 'Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'bestia', '1', '100', '600', '86157908'}, 'PERFORMAPALPARROTRIO' = {'Artistamigo Tríoperico', 'Performapal Parrotrio', 'monstruo péndulo', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '500', '500', '56675280'}, 'PERFORMAPALPARTNAGA' = {'Artistamigo Compañaga', 'Performapal Partnaga', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'reptil', '5', '500', '2100', '69211541'}, 'PERFORMAPALPENDULUMSORCERER' = {'Hechicero del Péndulo Artistamigo', 'Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1500', '800', '47075569'}, 'PERFORMAPALPINCHHELPER' = {'Artistamigo Pellizco de Ayuda', 'Performapal Pinch Helper', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '36415522'}, 'PERFORMAPALRADISHHORSE' = {'Artistamigo Cabanito', 'Performapal Radish Horse', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '500', '2000', '71863024'}, 'PERFORMAPALRAINGOAT' = {'Artistamigo Chubascabra', 'Performapal Rain Goat', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'bestia', '1', '0', '0', '16617334'}, 'PERFORMAPALRECASTING' = {'Artistamigo Cambio de Reparto', 'Performapal Recasting', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '71705144'}, 'PERFORMAPALREVIVAL' = {'Reanimación del Artistamigo', 'Performapal Revival', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '5672432'}, 'PERFORMAPALREVUEDANCER' = {'Artistamigo Bailarín de Varieté', 'Performapal Revue Dancer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '800', '1000', '36527535'}, 'PERFORMAPALSALUTIGER' = {'Artistamigo Salutigre', 'Performapal Salutiger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1700', '500', '44364077'}, 'PERFORMAPALSEALEEL' = {'Artistamigo Focanguila', 'Performapal Seal Eel', 'monstruo péndulo', 'agua', 'pez', '1', '100', '100', '33833230'}, 'PERFORMAPALSECONDONKEY' = {'Artistamigo Segundoburro', 'Performapal Secondonkey', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1000', '2000', '15978426'}, 'PERFORMAPALSELLSHELLCRAB' = {'Artistamigo Cáscara de Cangrejo', 'Performapal Sellshell Crab', 'monstruo péndulo', 'agua', 'aqua', '5', '500', '2500', '23377694'}, 'PERFORMAPALSHOWDOWN' = {'Artistamigo Confrontación', 'Performapal Show Down', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '92958307'}, 'PERFORMAPALSILVERCLAW' = {'Artistamigo Garra Plateada', 'Performapal Silver Claw', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '4', '1800', '700', '26270847'}, 'PERFORMAPALSKEETERSKIMMER' = {'Artistamigo Patas de Agua', 'Performapal Skeeter Skimmer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'insecto', '4', '500', '1600', '42562690'}, 'PERFORMAPALSKULLCROBATJOKER' = {'Artistamigo Bufón Calaveracróbata', 'Performapal Skullcrobat Joker', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1800', '100', '40318957'}, 'PERFORMAPALSKYMAGICIAN' = {'Artistamigo Mago del Cielo', 'Performapal Sky Magician', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'lanzador de conjuros', '7', '2500', '2000', '73734821'}, 'PERFORMAPALSKYPUPIL' = {'Artistamigo Alumno del Cielo', 'Performapal Sky Pupil', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '800', '800', '122520'}, 'PERFORMAPALSLEIGHTHANDMAGICIAN' = {'Artistamigo Mago de la Mano Hábil', 'Performapal Sleight Hand Magician', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '7', '2500', '2000', '20403123'}, 'PERFORMAPALSMILESORCERER' = {'Artistamigo Hechicero Sonriente', 'Performapal Smile Sorcerer', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2500', '2000', '7799906'}, 'PERFORMAPALSPIKEAGLE' = {'Artistamigo Pincháguila', 'Performapal Spikeagle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '2', '900', '900', '22091345'}, 'PERFORMAPALSPLASHMAMMOTH' = {'Artistamigo Salpicamamut', 'Performapal Splashmammoth', 'monstruo péndulo', 'agua', 'bestia', '6', '1900', '2300', '52963531'}, 'PERFORMAPALSPRINGOOSE' = {'Artistamigo Resorganso', 'Performapal Springoose', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '5', '1100', '2400', '128454'}, 'PERFORMAPALSTAMPTURTLE' = {'Artistamigo Sellotortuga', 'Performapal Stamp Turtle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '100', '1800', '65195959'}, 'PERFORMAPALSWINCOBRA' = {'Artistamigo Cobrapecio', 'Performapal Swincobra', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'reptil', '4', '300', '1800', '93892436'}, 'PERFORMAPALSWORDFISH' = {'Artistamigo Pez Espada', 'Performapal Sword Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '2', '600', '600', '15452043'}, 'PERFORMAPALTEETERTOTTERHOPPER' = {'Artistamigo Sube y Baja', 'Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '100', '1200', '29169993'}, 'PERFORMAPALTHUNDERHINO' = {'Artistamigo Truenorrino', 'Performapal Thunderhino', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'roca', '3', '200', '1800', '70458081'}, 'PERFORMAPALTRAMPOLYNX' = {'Artistamigo Trampolince', 'Performapal Trampolynx', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '2', '300', '300', '43241495'}, 'PERFORMAPALTRUMPANDA' = {'Artistamigo Trompanda', 'Performapal Trumpanda', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '800', '800', '32787239'}, 'PERFORMAPALTRUMPGIRL' = {'Artistamigo Cartachica', 'Performapal Trump Girl', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '200', '200', '42002073'}, 'PERFORMAPALTRUMPWITCH' = {'Artistamigo Cartabruja', 'Performapal Trump Witch', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '100', '100', '91584698'}, 'PERFORMAPALTURNTOAD' = {'Artistamigo Sapo Traidor', 'Performapal Turn Toad', 'monstruo péndulo', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '0', '800', '4239451'}, 'PERFORMAPALUGOGOLEM' = {'Artistamigo U Go Gólem', 'Performapal U Go Golem', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1600', '1000', '73511233'}, 'PERFORMAPALUNI' = {'Artistamigo Uni', 'Performapal Uni', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '800', '1500', '7714344'}, 'PERFORMAPALWHIMWITCH' = {'Artistamigo Bruja Caprichosa', 'Performapal Whim Witch', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '800', '800', '64450427'}, 'PERFORMAPALWHIPSNAKE' = {'Artistamigo Serpiente Látigo', 'Performapal Whip Snake', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '4', '1700', '900', '79967395'}, 'PERFORMAPALLAUGHMAKER' = {'Artistamigo Hacedor de Risas', 'Performapal Laugh Maker', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2500', '2000', '44944304'}, 'PERFORMAPALLEBELLMAN' = {'Artistamigo Botonivel', 'Performapal Lebellman', 'monstruo péndulo', 'luz', 'hada', '6', '100', '2600', '3752422'}, 'PERFORMAPALLIFESWORDSMAN' = {'Artistamigo Espadachín de la Vida', 'Performapal Life Swordsman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '1', '0', '0', '7268133'}, 'PERFORMAPALLIZARDRAW' = {'Artistamigo Robagarto', 'Performapal Lizardraw', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'reptil', '3', '1200', '600', '73130445'}, 'PERFORMAPALLONGPHONEBULL' = {'Artistamigo Toro Teléfonolargo', 'Performapal Longphone Bull', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1600', '1200', '92170894'}, 'PERFUMELUNALUZ' = {'Perfume Luna Luz', 'Luna Light Perfume', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '48444114'}, 'PERFUMISTAARPIA' = {'Perfumista Arpía', 'Harpie Perfumer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1400', '1300', '39392286'}, 'PERGAMINODEDRAGONYAMATANO' = {'Pergamino de Dragón Yamatano', 'Yamatano Dragon Scroll', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'dragón', '2', '900', '300', '76704943'}, 'PERGAMINODEHECHIZAR' = {'Pergamino de Hechizar', 'Scroll of Bewitchment', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '10352095'}, 'PEROPEROCERPERUS' = {'Peropero Cerperus', 'Peropero Cerperus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '0', '1800', '69764158'}, 'PERROALIENIGENA' = {'Perro Alienígena', 'Alien Dog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'reptil', '3', '1500', '1000', '15475415'}, 'PERRODEATAQUE' = {'Perro de Ataque', 'Assault Dog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1200', '800', '72714226'}, 'PERRODECUERDA' = {'Perro de Cuerda', 'Wind-Up Dog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1200', '900', '12076263'}, 'PERRODELRELOJ' = {'Perro del Reloj', 'Watch Dog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '1', '0', '0', '86889202'}, 'PERROENCADENADO' = {'Perro Encadenado', 'Chain Dog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1600', '1100', '96930127'}, 'PERROFUEGOFLAMVELL' = {'Perrofuego Flamvell', 'Flamvell Firedog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'bestia', '4', '1900', '200', '23297235'}, 'PERROGUARDIAN' = {'Perro Guardián', 'Guard Dog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '1500', '500', '57346400'}, 'PERROKARAKURIMOD313SAIZAN' = {'Perro Karakuri mod. 313 - "Saizan"', 'Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan"', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '600', '1800', '70271583'}, 'PERROLOCODELAOSCURIDAD' = {'Perro Loco de la Oscuridad', 'Mad Dog of Darkness', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '4', '1900', '1400', '79182538'}, 'PERROMALDITOOCTHROS' = {'Perromaldito Octhros', 'Doomdog Octhros', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '800', '800', '58616392'}, 'PERROMARRONEXCELENTE' = {'Perro Marron Excelente', 'Outstanding Dog Marron', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '1', '100', '100', '11548522'}, 'PERRONINKEN' = {'Perro Nin-Ken', 'Nin-Ken Dog', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1800', '1000', '11987744'}, 'PERROPELUCHANIMAL' = {'Perro Peluchanimal', 'Fluffal Dog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '4', '1700', '1000', '39246582'}, 'PERSEGUIDOR' = {'Perseguidor', 'Pursuit Chaser', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '1400', '600', '27870033'}, 'PERSEGUIDORGOYO' = {'Perseguidor Goyo', 'Goyo Chaser', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '5', '1900', '1000', '63364266'}, 'PERSONAAMORFA' = {'Persona Amorfa', 'Amorphous Persona', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '23160024'}, 'PERSONALENCANTADORDELRESORT' = {'Personal Encantador del Resort', 'Charming Resort Staff', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '300', '200', '64753157'}, 'PERSONALSPOOFING' = {'Alteración Personal', 'Personal Spoofing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '53936268'}, 'PERSPICACIADEOJOSROJOS' = {'Perspicacia de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Insight', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '92353449'}, 'PESADILLADELAGUJEROTRAMPADELAATRAPADORA' = {'Pesadilla del Agujero Trampa de la Atrapadora', 'Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '29616929'}, 'PESADILLADELLEGADOMUNDIAL' = {'Pesadilla del Legado Mundial', 'World Legacy\'s Nightmare', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '25163979'}, 'PESADILLADETEBAS' = {'Pesadilla de Tebas', 'Theban Nightmare', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '500', '51838385'}, 'PESADILLAHORDADEMALDAD' = {'Pesadilla Horda de Maldad', 'Evilswarm Nightmare', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '950', '1950', '359563'}, 'PESADILLAPSIQUICA' = {'Pesadilla Psíquica', 'Psychic Nightmare', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'psíquico', '6', '2400', '1800', '7582066'}, 'PESADILLARECURRENTE' = {'Pesadilla Recurrente', 'Recurring Nightmare', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '81191584'}, 'PESADILLASINFIN' = {'Pesadilla Sin Fin', 'Unending Nightmare', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '69452756'}, 'PESADILLAVENGAMIEDO' = {'Pesadilla Vengamiedo', 'Vendread Nightmare', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '33971095'}, 'PESADIMARIAPELIGROSAATEMORIZANTE' = {'Pesadimaría Peligrosa Atemorizante', 'Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '2000', '3000', '58468105'}, 'PESCADOCASICRUDO' = {'Pescado casi crudo', 'Rare Fish', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1500', '1200', '80516007'}, 'PESCADORSINAFEITAR' = {'Pescador sin Afeitar', 'Unshaven Angler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1500', '1600', '92084010'}, 'PESOSYZENMAIDIDAS' = {'Pesos & Zenmaididas', 'Weights & Zenmaisures', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '42548470'}, 'PESTILENCE' = {'Pestilencia', 'Pestilence', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '62472614'}, 'PESTILENCIA' = {'Pestilencia', 'Pestilence', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '62472614'}, 'PETARDO' = {'Petardo', 'Fire Cracker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'máquina', '4', '1700', '200', '81109178'}, 'PETARDODESINCRONIA' = {'Petardo de Sincronía', 'Synchro Cracker', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '41097056'}, 'PETENELPAYASOOSCURO' = {'Peten el Payaso Oscuro', 'Peten the Dark Clown', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '500', '1200', '52624755'}, 'PETENTHEDARKCLOWN' = {'Peten el Payaso Oscuro', 'Peten the Dark Clown', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '500', '1200', '52624755'}, 'PETINGCESSOEURMAGIDULCE' = {'Petingcessoeur Magidulce', 'Madolche Petingcessoeur', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '4', '1400', '1400', '77848740'}, 'PETITANGEL' = {'Petit Ángel', 'Petit Angel', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '600', '900', '38142739'}, 'PETITDRAGON' = {'Petit Dragón', 'Petit Dragon', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'dragón', '2', '600', '700', '75356564'}, 'PETITERANODON' = {'Petiteranodon', 'Petiteranodon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '2', '500', '500', '82946847'}, 'PETITMOTH' = {'Petit Moth', 'Petit Moth', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'insecto', '1', '300', '200', '58192742'}, 'PEZCRANEO' = {'Pez Cráneo', 'Cranium Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '6', '2400', '1000', '18828179'}, 'PEZDE7COLORES' = {'Pez de 7 Colores', '7 Colored Fish', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1800', '800', '23771716'}, 'PEZDEMETAL' = {'Pez de Metal', 'Metal Fish', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'máquina', '5', '1600', '1900', '55998462'}, 'PEZDORADODEHOJALATA' = {'Pez Dorado de Hojalata', 'Tin Goldfish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'máquina', '4', '800', '2000', '18063928'}, 'PEZLOCO' = {'Pez Loco', 'Crazy Fish', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1600', '1200', '53713014'}, 'PEZLUNAESPACIAL' = {'Pez Luna Espacial', 'Space Mambo', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1700', '1000', '36119641'}, 'PEZSOLAGIL' = {'Pez Sol Ágil', 'Nimble Sunfish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '2', '1000', '100', '2843014'}, 'PEZTORPEDO' = {'Pez Torpedo', 'Torpedo Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '1000', '1000', '90337190'}, 'PEZTRIPODE' = {'Pez Trípode', 'Tripod Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '300', '1300', '61254509'}, 'PEZVOLADOR' = {'Pez Volador', 'Flying Fish', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'pez', '4', '800', '500', '31987274'}, 'PEZVOLADORDORADO' = {'Pez Volador Dorado', 'Golden Flying Fish', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'pez', '4', '1700', '1000', '76203291'}, 'PHALANXPIKE' = {'Pica de la Falange', 'Phalanx Pike', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '42709949'}, 'PHANTASMALMARTYRS' = {'Mártires Fantasma', 'Phantasmal Martyrs', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '93224848'}, 'PHANTASMALLORDULTIMITLBISHBAALKIN' = {'Señor Fantasmal Ultimitl Bishbaalkin', 'Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '0', '0', '0', '90884403'}, 'PHANTASMEMPERORTRILOJIG' = {'Emperador Fantasmagórico Trilojig', 'Phantasm Emperor Trilojig', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '4000', '4000', '95463814'}, 'PHANTASMSPIRALASSAULT' = {'Asalto del Fantasma Espiral', 'Phantasm Spiral Assault', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '97795930'}, 'PHANTASMSPIRALBATTLE' = {'Batalla del Fantasma Espiral', 'Phantasm Spiral Battle', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '34302287'}, 'PHANTASMSPIRALCRASH' = {'Choque del Fantasma Espiral', 'Phantasm Spiral Crash', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '48308134'}, 'PHANTASMSPIRALDRAGON' = {'Dragón Fantasma Espiral', 'Phantasm Spiral Dragon', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'wyrm', '8', '2900', '2900', '56649609'}, 'PHANTASMSPIRALGRIP' = {'Agarre del Fantasma Espiral', 'Phantasm Spiral Grip', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '75702749'}, 'PHANTASMSPIRALPOWER' = {'Poder del Fantasma Espiral', 'Phantasm Spiral Power', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '61397885'}, 'PHANTASMSPIRALWAVE' = {'Ola del Fantasma Espiral', 'Phantasm Spiral Wave', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '1197847'}, 'PHANTOMBEASTCROSSWING' = {'Bestia Fantasma Cross-Wing', 'Phantom Beast Cross-Wing', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1300', '1300', '71181155'}, 'PHANTOMBEASTROCKLIZARD' = {'Bestia Fantasma Rock-Lizard', 'Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '7', '2200', '2000', '70969517'}, 'PHANTOMBEASTTHUNDERPEGASUS' = {'Bestia Fantasma Thunder-Pegasus', 'Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '700', '2000', '34961968'}, 'PHANTOMBEASTWILDHORN' = {'Bestia Fantasma Wild-Horn', 'Phantom Beast Wild-Horn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1700', '0', '7576264'}, 'PHANTOMBOUNZER' = {'Rebotador Fantasma', 'Phantom Bounzer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '6', '2400', '1200', '17189532'}, 'PHANTOMCRICKET' = {'Grillo Fantasma', 'Phantom Cricket', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '300', '100', '56605802'}, 'PHANTOMDEWAN' = {'Fantasma Dewan', 'Phantom Dewan', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '700', '600', '77603950'}, 'PHANTOMDRAGON' = {'Dragón Fantasma', 'Phantom Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '8', '2300', '2200', '49879995'}, 'PHANTOMDRAGONRAYBRONTO' = {'Bronto Dragon-Raya Fantasma', 'Phantom Dragonray Bronto', 'monstruo géminis', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1500', '1000', '43191636'}, 'PHANTOMFORTRESSENTERBLATHNIR' = {'Fortaleza Fantasma Enterblathnir', 'Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir', 'monstruo xyz', 'viento', 'máquina', '9', '2900', '2500', '95113856'}, 'PHANTOMGHOST' = {'Espectro Fantasma', 'Phantom Ghost', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '2', '600', '800', '61201220'}, 'PHANTOMGRYPHON' = {'Grifo Fantasma', 'Phantom Gryphon', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '2000', '0', '74852097'}, 'PHANTOMHAND' = {'Mano Fantasma', 'Phantom Hand', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '40555959'}, 'PHANTOMKINGHYDRIDE' = {'Rey Fantasma Hydride', 'Phantom King Hydride', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1500', '300', '6901008'}, 'PHANTOMKNIGHTSFOGBLADE' = {'Cuchilla de Niebla de Caballeros Fantasma', 'Phantom Knights\' Fog Blade', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '25542642'}, 'PHANTOMKNIGHTSSPEAR' = {'Lanza de Caballeros Fantasma', 'Phantom Knights\' Spear', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '98153934'}, 'PHANTOMKNIGHTSSWORD' = {'Espada de Caballeros Fantasma', 'Phantom Knights\' Sword', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '61936647'}, 'PHANTOMKNIGHTSWING' = {'Ala de Caballeros Fantasma', 'Phantom Knights\' Wing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '98431356'}, 'PHANTOMMAGICIAN' = {'Mago Fantasma', 'Phantom Magician', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '600', '700', '24103628'}, 'PHANTOMOFCHAOS' = {'Fantasma del Caos', 'Phantom of Chaos', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '0', '0', '30312361'}, 'PHANTOMSKYBLASTER' = {'Cañonero Fantasma', 'Phantom Skyblaster', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1100', '800', '12958919'}, 'PHARAOHSSERVANT' = {'El Servidor del Faraón', 'Pharaoh\'s Servant', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '2', '900', '0', '52550973'}, 'PHARAOHSTREASURE' = {'El Tesoro del Faraón', 'Pharaoh\'s Treasure', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63571750'}, 'PHARAONICPROTECTOR' = {'Guardia Faraónico', 'Pharaonic Protector', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'zombi', '2', '900', '0', '89959682'}, 'PHILOMENSAJEROMASCOTAASUELDO' = {'Philo, Mensajero Mascota a Sueldo', 'Philo, Messenger Fur Hire', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '1', '0', '0', '36205132'}, 'PHILOMESSENGERFURHIRE' = {'Philo, Mensajero Mascota a Sueldo', 'Philo, Messenger Fur Hire', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '1', '0', '0', '36205132'}, 'PHLOGISLAVAL' = {'Phlogis Laval', 'Laval Phlogis', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1700', '800', '89609515'}, 'PHOENIXBEASTGAIRUDA' = {'Bestia Fénix Gairuda', 'Phoenix Beast Gairuda', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '6', '2500', '1200', '43791861'}, 'PHOENIXDELAIGNICION' = {'Phoenix de la Ignición', 'Ignition Phoenix', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '79555535'}, 'PHOENIXGEARFRIED' = {'Fénix Armado', 'Phoenix Gearfried', 'monstruo géminis', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '8', '2800', '2200', '69488544'}, 'PHOENIXIANCLUSTERAMARYLLIS' = {'Racimo de Amariles del Fénix', 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'planta', '8', '2200', '0', '23558733'}, 'PHOENIXIANSEED' = {'Semilla del Fénix', 'Phoenixian Seed', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'planta', '2', '800', '0', '96553688'}, 'PHOENIXWINGWINDBLAST' = {'Golpe de Viento de Ala de Fénix', 'Phoenix Wing Wind Blast', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63356631'}, 'PHONONPULSEDRAGON' = {'Dragón Fónico del Pulso', 'Phonon Pulse Dragon', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '1900', '800', '67556500'}, 'PHOSPHORAGETHEELEMENTALLORD' = {'Fósforofuria el Señor Elemental', 'Phosphorage the Elemental Lord', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2800', '2200', '8192327'}, 'PHOTONADVANCER' = {'Avanzador Fotónico', 'Photon Advancer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1000', '1000', '98881931'}, 'PHOTONALEXANDRAQUEEN' = {'Reina Alexandra Fotónica', 'Photon Alexandra Queen', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2400', '1200', '75797045'}, 'PHOTONBOOSTER' = {'Aumentador Fotónico', 'Photon Booster', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '71233859'}, 'PHOTONCAESAR' = {'César Fotónico', 'Photon Caesar', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '8', '2000', '2800', '13492423'}, 'PHOTONCERBERUS' = {'Cerbero Fotónico', 'Photon Cerberus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '3', '1300', '600', '28990150'}, 'PHOTONCIRCLE' = {'Círculo Fotónico', 'Photon Circle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1000', '1000', '64145892'}, 'PHOTONCRUSHER' = {'Aplastador Fotónico', 'Photon Crusher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2000', '0', '1362589'}, 'PHOTONCURRENT' = {'Corriente Fotónica', 'Photon Current', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '43813459'}, 'PHOTONCHANGE' = {'Cambio Fotónico', 'Photon Change', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '42925441'}, 'PHOTONCHARGEMAN' = {'Cargador Fotónico', 'Photon Chargeman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1000', '1000', '2618045'}, 'PHOTONGENERATORUNIT' = {'Unidad Generadora de Fotones', 'Photon Generator Unit', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '66607691'}, 'PHOTONHAND' = {'Mano Fotónica', 'Photon Hand', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '15520842'}, 'PHOTONLEAD' = {'Guía Fotónico', 'Photon Lead', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '35848254'}, 'PHOTONLEO' = {'Leo Fotónico', 'Photon Leo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '6', '2100', '1100', '38757297'}, 'PHOTONLIZARD' = {'Lagarto Fotónico', 'Photon Lizard', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '3', '900', '1200', '38973775'}, 'PHOTONORBITAL' = {'Orbital Fotónico', 'Photon Orbital', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '500', '2000', '89132148'}, 'PHOTONPAPILLOPERATIVE' = {'Papiloperativo Fotónico', 'Photon Papilloperative', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2100', '1800', '28150174'}, 'PHOTONPIRATE' = {'Pirata Fotónico', 'Photon Pirate', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '3', '1000', '1000', '36834155'}, 'PHOTONSABRETIGER' = {'Smilodon Fotónico', 'Photon Sabre Tiger', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '3', '2000', '300', '80495985'}, 'PHOTONSANCTUARY' = {'Santuario Fotónico', 'Photon Sanctuary', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '17418744'}, 'PHOTONSATELLITE' = {'Satélite Fotónico', 'Photon Satellite', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '1', '0', '0', '63223260'}, 'PHOTONSLASHER' = {'Asesino Fotónico', 'Photon Slasher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '5', '2100', '1000', '9718968'}, 'PHOTONSTREAMOFDESTRUCTION' = {'Haz Fotónico de Destrucción', 'Photon Stream of Destruction', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '72044448'}, 'PHOTONSTRIKEBOUNZER' = {'Rebotador de Golpe Fotónico', 'Photon Strike Bounzer', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero', '6', '2700', '2000', '92661479'}, 'PHOTONTHRASHER' = {'Apaleador Fotónico', 'Photon Thrasher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2100', '0', '65367484'}, 'PHOTONTRIDENT' = {'Tridente Fotónico', 'Photon Trident', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '51589188'}, 'PHOTONVANISHER' = {'Vaporizador Fotónico', 'Photon Vanisher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2000', '0', '43147079'}, 'PHOTONVEIL' = {'Velo Fotónico', 'Photon Veil', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '9354555'}, 'PHOTONWYVERN' = {'Güiverno Fotónico', 'Photon Wyvern', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '7', '2500', '2000', '55758589'}, 'PHYSICALDOUBLE' = {'Doble Físico', 'Physical Double', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63442604'}, 'PIANISSIMO' = {'Pianissimo', 'Pianissimo', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '70899775'}, 'PICADELAFALANGE' = {'Pica de la Falange', 'Phalanx Pike', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '42709949'}, 'PICOEXCAVADOR' = {'Pico Excavador', 'Dig Beak', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '2', '500', '800', '29948642'}, 'PICOFALENAINZEKTOR' = {'Picofalena Inzektor', 'Inzektor Picofalena', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '1000', '97273514'}, 'PICOTAPODEROSA' = {'Picota Poderosa', 'Power Pickaxe', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '90246973'}, 'PIDESOCORRO' = {'¡Pide Socorro!', 'Cry Havoc!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '39712330'}, 'PIEDRADEARENA' = {'Piedra de Arena', 'Sand Stone', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'roca', '5', '1300', '1600', '73051941'}, 'PIEDRADELDRENAJEDEPODER' = {'Piedra del Drenaje de Poder', 'Powersink Stone', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '67234805'}, 'PIEDRADELPODERNEGROABSOLUTO' = {'Piedra del Poder Negro Absoluto', 'Pitch-Black Power Stone', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '34029630'}, 'PIEDRAKOAKIMEIRU' = {'Piedra Koa\'ki Meiru', 'Koa\'ki Meiru Boulder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1200', '1000', '6320631'}, 'PIERCINGMORAY' = {'Morena Penetrante', 'Piercing Moray', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1500', '500', '69846323'}, 'PIERDE1TURNO' = {'Pierde 1 Turno', 'Lose 1 Turn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '24348804'}, 'PIERNADERECHADELPROHIBIDO' = {'Pierna Derecha del Prohibido', 'Right Leg of the Forbidden One', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '200', '300', '8124921'}, 'PIERNAIZQUIERDADELPROHIBIDO' = {'Pierna Izquierda del Prohibido', 'Left Leg of the Forbidden One', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '200', '300', '44519536'}, 'PIERNASSUJETADORAS' = {'Piernas Sujetadoras', 'Holding Legs', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '800', '600', '70124586'}, 'PIESFRIOS' = {'Pies Fríos', 'Cold Feet', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '40383551'}, 'PIKAIAPALEOZOICO' = {'Pikaia Paleozoico', 'Paleozoic Pikaia', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '24903843'}, 'PIKERUSCIRCLEOFENCHANTMENT' = {'Círculo de Encantamiento de Pikeru', 'Pikeru\'s Circle of Enchantment', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '74270067'}, 'PIKERUSSECONDSIGHT' = {'Segunda Visión de Pikeru', 'Pikeru\'s Second Sight', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '58015506'}, 'PILAPORTATIL' = {'Pila Portátil', 'Portable Battery Pack', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '61840587'}, 'PILARQUIMERICO' = {'Pilar Quimérico', 'Hazy Pillar', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '83108603'}, 'PILDORADELAULTRAEVOLUCION' = {'Píldora de la Ultra Evolución', 'Ultra Evolution Pill', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '22431243'}, 'PILGRIMOFTHEICEBARRIER' = {'Peregrino de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'guerrero', '4', '1500', '1000', '20700531'}, 'PILGRIMREAPER' = {'Parca Peregrina', 'Pilgrim Reaper', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '6', '???', '???', '45742626'}, 'PILICADESCENDANTOFGUSTO' = {'Pilica, Descendiente de Gusto', 'Pilica, Descendant of Gusto', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '1000', '1500', '71175527'}, 'PILICADESCENDIENTEDEGUSTO' = {'Pilica, Descendiente de Gusto', 'Pilica, Descendant of Gusto', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '1000', '1500', '71175527'}, 'PILOTOKOZMO' = {'Piloto Kozmo', 'Kozmo Sliprider', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '5', '2300', '800', '94454495'}, 'PINCHHOPPER' = {'Pinch Hopper', 'Pinch Hopper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1000', '1200', '26185991'}, 'PINCHOBOT' = {'Pinchobot', 'Spikebot', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '5', '1800', '1700', '87511987'}, 'PINEAPPLEBLAST' = {'Piña Explosiva', 'Pineapple Blast', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '90669991'}, 'PINECONO' = {'Piño', 'Pinecono', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '1', '400', '200', '67445676'}, 'PINGUINODEPERNO' = {'Pingüino de Perno', 'Bolt Penguin', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'trueno', '3', '1100', '800', '48531733'}, 'PINGUINODEPESADILLA' = {'Pingüino de Pesadilla', 'Nightmare Penguin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '900', '1800', '81306586'}, 'PINGUINOENCLENQUE' = {'Pingüino Enclenque', 'Puny Penguin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '1', '400', '200', '76442347'}, 'PINGUINOPELUCHANIMAL' = {'Pingüino Peluchanimal', 'Fluffal Penguin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'hada', '4', '1600', '1100', '13241004'}, 'PINGUINOVOLADOR' = {'Pingüino Volador', 'Flying Penguin', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1200', '1000', '5628232'}, 'PINPOINTGUARD' = {'Guarda Preciso', 'Pinpoint Guard', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '44509898'}, 'PINPOINTLANDING' = {'Aterrizaje Preciso', 'Pinpoint Landing', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '17322533'}, 'PINTORAMETEOROLOGICAARCOIRIS' = {'Pintora Meteorológica Arcoiris', 'The Weather Painter Rainbow', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'hada', '2400', '54178659'}, 'PINTORAMETEOROLOGICAAURORAL' = {'Pintora Meteorológica Auroral', 'The Weather Painter Aurora', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '6', '2200', '2000', '27784944'}, 'PINTORAMETEOROLOGICALLUVIA' = {'Pintora Meteorológica Lluvia', 'The Weather Painter Rain', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'hada', '3', '1200', '1400', '92411493'}, 'PINTORAMETEOROLOGICANIEVE' = {'Pintora Meteorológica Nieve', 'The Weather Painter Snow', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '3', '0', '2200', '65017789'}, 'PINTORDELDOLOR' = {'Pintor del Dolor', 'Pain Painter', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '2', '400', '200', '21620076'}, 'PINTORMETEOROLOGICONUBE' = {'Pintor Meteorológico Nube', 'The Weather Painter Cloud', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'hada', '3', '1500', '1000', '28806532'}, 'PINTORMETEOROLOGICOSOL' = {'Pintor Meteorológico Sol', 'The Weather Painter Sun', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'hada', '3', '1600', '400', '54895237'}, 'PINTORMETEOROLOGICOTRUENO' = {'Pintor Meteorológico Trueno', 'The Weather Painter Thunder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '1700', '0', '91299846'}, 'PINTTORAARTIBRUJA' = {'Pinttora Artibruja', 'Witchcrafter Pittore', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1000', '1500', '95245544'}, 'PIÑAEXPLOSIVA' = {'Piña Explosiva', 'Pineapple Blast', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '90669991'}, 'PIÑANATURIA' = {'Piña Naturia', 'Naturia Pineapple', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '100', '100', '7304544'}, 'PIÑO' = {'Piño', 'Pinecono', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '1', '400', '200', '67445676'}, 'PIOPIOPIO' = {'Píopíopio', 'Cheepcheepcheep', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '1', '300', '200', '27189308'}, 'PIQUERODEATLANTIS' = {'Piquero de Atlantis', 'Atlantean Pikeman', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '2', '1400', '0', '26976414'}, 'PIRAMIDEDELUZ' = {'Pirámide de Luz', 'Pyramid of Light', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '53569894'}, 'PIRAMIDEDEMARAVILLAS' = {'Pirámide de Maravillas', 'Pyramid of Wonders', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '66835946'}, 'PIRANHAARMY' = {'Ejército de Pirañas', 'Piranha Army', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '2', '800', '200', '50823978'}, 'PIRATAFOTONICO' = {'Pirata Fotónico', 'Photon Pirate', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '3', '1000', '1000', '36834155'}, 'PIROREXELSEÑORELEMENTAL' = {'Pirorex el Señor Elemental', 'Pyrorex the Elemental Lord', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'dinosaurio', '8', '2800', '2200', '35842855'}, 'PISTOLAGOMDEALTAVELOCIROID' = {'Pistola GOM de Alta-Velociroid', 'Hi-Speedroid GOM Gun', 'monstruo de enlace', 'viento', 'máquina', '1000', '72813401'}, 'PISTOLASPARK' = {'Pistola Spark', 'Spark Blaster', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '97362768'}, 'PISTOLERODELNUCLEO' = {'Pistolero del Núcleo', 'Core Blaster', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '59385322'}, 'PISTOLEROPEZBORG' = {'Pistolero Pezborg', 'Fishborg Blaster', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'pez', '1', '100', '200', '93369354'}, 'PITCHBLACKPOWERSTONE' = {'Piedra del Poder Negro Absoluto', 'Pitch-Black Power Stone', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '34029630'}, 'PITCHBLACKWARWOLF' = {'Lobo de Guerra Negro Absoluto', 'Pitch-Black Warwolf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1600', '600', '88975532'}, 'PITCHDARKDRAGON' = {'Dragón Negro Absoluto', 'Pitch-Dark Dragon', 'monstruo unión', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '3', '900', '600', '47415292'}, 'PIXIEKNIGHT' = {'Caballero Pixie', 'Pixie Knight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '1300', '200', '35429292'}, 'PIXIERING' = {'Anillo de Duendecillas', 'Pixie Ring', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '46502013'}, 'PLACAGAIAELGIGANTEDELATIERRA' = {'Placa Gaia, el Gigante de la Tierra', 'Gaia Plate the Earth Giant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '8', '2800', '1000', '14258627'}, 'PLACENERASEPUZZLEPOLYROMINO' = {'Puzleominó de Quita y Pon', 'Place-N\'-Erase Puzzle Polyromino', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1300', '84271823'}, 'PLAGADELCIELOENRISE' = {'Plaga del Cielo Enrise', 'Sky Scourge Enrise', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2400', '1500', '11458071'}, 'PLAGADELCIELOINVICIL' = {'Plaga del Cielo Invicil', 'Sky Scourge Invicil', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '6', '2200', '1600', '74841885'}, 'PLAGADELCIELONORLERAS' = {'Plaga del Cielo Norleras', 'Sky Scourge Norleras', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2400', '1500', '48453776'}, 'PLAGUESPREADERZOMBIE' = {'Zombi Esparceplaga', 'Plaguespreader Zombie', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '2', '400', '200', '33420078'}, 'PLAGUEWOLF' = {'Lobo de la Plaga', 'Plague Wolf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '1000', '1000', '55696885'}, 'PLANBROMINIÑOS' = {'Plan Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Plan', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '15447747'}, 'PLANCKTON' = {'Planckton', 'Planckton', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '10282757'}, 'PLANDELCANTANTE' = {'Plan del Cantante', 'Tuner\'s Scheme', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '70284332'}, 'PLANEADORKAISER' = {'Planeador Kaiser', 'Kaiser Glider', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '6', '2400', '2200', '52824910'}, 'PLANETAOSCUROKOZMO' = {'Planeta Oscuro Kozmo', 'Kozmo Dark Planet', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '10', '4000', '4000', '85991529'}, 'PLANETPATHFINDER' = {'Pathfinder Planetario', 'Planet Pathfinder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1000', '1000', '97526666'}, 'PLANETPOLLUTANTVIRUS' = {'Virus Contaminante de Planetas', 'Planet Pollutant Virus', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '39163598'}, 'PLANIFICADORDELPODERGENEX' = {'Planificador del Poder Genex', 'Genex Power Planner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '300', '200', '30399511'}, 'PLANMAESTROESPIRAL' = {'Plan Maestro E.S.P.I.R.A.L.', 'SPYRAL Master Plan', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '7', '1200', '2800', '91258852'}, 'PLANOSCURO' = {'Plan Oscuro', 'Dark Scheme', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '69402394'}, 'PLANTACARNIVORAGIGANTE' = {'Planta Carnívora Gigante', 'Gigantic Cephalotus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '1850', '700', '82116191'}, 'PLANTACOMEHOMBRES' = {'Planta Come-Hombres', 'Man-Eating Plant', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '800', '600', '49127943'}, 'PLANTADERECICLAMIENTODELAFUSION' = {'Planta de Reciclamiento de la Fusión', 'Fusion Recycling Plant', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '22829942'}, 'PLANTADETENTACULOS' = {'Planta de Tentáculos', 'Tentacle Plant', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'planta', '2', '500', '600', '60715406'}, 'PLANTADORMAGICO' = {'Plantador Mágico', 'Magic Planter', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '1073952'}, 'PLANTADORPEZBORG' = {'Plantador Pezborg', 'Fishborg Planter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '2', '200', '200', '51282878'}, 'PLANTAOSCURA' = {'Planta Oscura', 'Dark Plant', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '1', '300', '400', '13193642'}, 'PLANTASLOCASDEATAR' = {'Plantas Locas de Atar', 'Raging Mad Plants', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '95507060'}, 'PLANTATITERE' = {'Planta Títere', 'Puppet Plant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '3', '1000', '1000', '51119924'}, 'PLANTFOODCHAIN' = {'Cadena Alimentaria de la Planta', 'Plant Food Chain', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '54451023'}, 'PLASMABALL' = {'Bola de Plasma', 'Plasma Ball', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '3', '900', '900', '92595545'}, 'PLATAFORMADEAPOYODEMECHSPESADOS' = {'Plataforma de Apoyo de Mechs Pesados', 'Heavy Mech Support Platform', 'monstruo unión', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '3', '500', '500', '23265594'}, 'PLATILOVOLADORMUUSIKI' = {'Platilo Volador Muusik\'i', 'Flying Saucer Muusik\'i', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '5', '1000', '2000', '97697678'}, 'PLATINUMGADGET' = {'Artilugio de Platino', 'Platinum Gadget', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'máquina', '1600', '40216089'}, 'PLAYFULPOSSUM' = {'Zarigüeya Juguetona', 'Playful Possum', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '2', '800', '600', '69529567'}, 'PLEUROEVOLUTIL' = {'Pleuro Evolutil', 'Evoltile Pleuro', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'reptil', '1', '200', '200', '20855340'}, 'PLUMADEESCRIBIRDEGULLDOS' = {'Pluma de Escribir de Gulldos', 'Quill Pen of Gulldos', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '27980138'}, 'PLUMAFALSA' = {'Pluma Falsa', 'Fake Feather', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '22628574'}, 'PMCAPTOR' = {'Captor P.O.', 'P.M. Captor', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1800', '0', '13760677'}, 'POCIONBRUTAL' = {'Poción Brutal', 'Brutal Potion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '30155789'}, 'POCIONDELADESTRUCCION' = {'Poción de la Destrucción', 'Destruct Potion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '18739764'}, 'POCIONPARALIZANTE' = {'Poción Paralizante', 'Paralyzing Potion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '50152549'}, 'POCIONSONRIENTE' = {'Poción Sonriente', 'Smile Potion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '16720314'}, 'PODERALMACENADO' = {'Poder Almacenado', 'Collected Power', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '7565547'}, 'PODERCODIFICADORHABLADOR' = {'Podercodificador Hablador', 'Powercode Talker', 'monstruo de enlace', 'fuego', 'ciberso', '2300', '15844566'}, 'PODERDECRUZADIA' = {'Poder de Cruzadia', 'Crusadia Power', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '96434581'}, 'PODERDEGAIA' = {'Poder de Gaia', 'Gaia Power', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '56594520'}, 'PODERDEKAISHIN' = {'Poder de Kaishin', 'Power of Kaishin', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '77027445'}, 'PODERDELFANTASMAESPIRAL' = {'Poder del Fantasma Espiral', 'Phantasm Spiral Power', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '61397885'}, 'PODERDELGUARDIAN' = {'Poder del Guardián', 'Power of the Guardians', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '1118137'}, 'PODERDELMAGO' = {'Poder del Mago', 'Mage Power', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '83746708'}, 'PODERDELTRIANGULO' = {'Poder del Triángulo', 'Triangle Power', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '32298781'}, 'PODERHERCULEO' = {'Poder Hercúleo', 'Herculean Power', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '57441100'}, 'PODERLIMITE' = {'Poder Límite', 'Limit Overdrive', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '35014241'}, 'PODEROSOSOLDADODEASALTOALIENIGENAARMADURA' = {'Poderoso Soldado de Asalto Alienígena/Armadura', 'Alien Shocktrooper Mighty/Frame', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'reptil', '1900', '74974229'}, 'PODERRECONOCIDO' = {'Poder Reconocido', 'Reckoned Power', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '11596936'}, 'PODERTELEPATICO' = {'Poder Telepático', 'Telepathic Power', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '23323812'}, 'POISONCHAIN' = {'Cadena Venenosa', 'Poison Chain', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '33302407'}, 'POISONDRAWFROG' = {'RANA del Robo Tóxica', 'Poison Draw Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '100', '100', '56840658'}, 'POISONFANGS' = {'Colmillos Envenenados', 'Poison Fangs', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '76539047'}, 'POISONMUMMY' = {'Momia Venenosa', 'Poison Mummy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'zombi', '4', '1000', '1800', '43716289'}, 'POISONOFTHEOLDMAN' = {'Veneno del Hombre Viejo', 'Poison of the Old Man', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '8842266'}, 'POISONOUSWINDS' = {'Vientos Tóxicos', 'Poisonous Winds', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '95561280'}, 'POKIDRACO' = {'Poki Draco', 'Poki Draco', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'dragón', '3', '200', '100', '8175346'}, 'POLARIZADORDEDAÑO' = {'Polarizador de Daño', 'Damage Polarizer', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '46031686'}, 'POLEPOSITION' = {'Pole Position', 'Pole Position', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '73578229'}, 'POLICIADELESPACIOTIEMPO' = {'Policía del Espacio-Tiempo', 'Space-Time Police', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '5', '2300', '1500', '47126872'}, 'POLILLADEARENA' = {'Polilla de Arena', 'Sand Moth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1000', '2000', '73648243'}, 'POLILLAELECTROMAGNETICA' = {'Polilla Electromagnética', 'Electromagnetic Bagworm', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'insecto', '3', '200', '1400', '7914843'}, 'POLILLAHORDADEACERO' = {'Polilla Horda de Acero', 'Steelswarm Moth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2400', '0', '22009013'}, 'POLILLATERRORIFICA' = {'Polilla Terrorífica', 'Scary Moth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '6', '1800', '2300', '68087897'}, 'POLIMERIZACION' = {'Polimerización', 'Polymerization', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '24094653'}, 'POLIMEROINFERNAL' = {'Polímero Infernal', 'Chthonian Polymer', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '72287557'}, 'POLIQUIMICRIATURADIOXOGRO' = {'Poli-Quimicriatura Dioxogro', 'Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre', 'monstruo géminis', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2800', '200', '44088292'}, 'POLIQUIMICRIATURAHIDRAGON' = {'Poli-Quimicriatura Hidragón', 'Poly-Chemicritter Hydragon', 'monstruo géminis', 'agua', 'dragón', '8', '200', '2800', '80476891'}, 'POLITOPOVYLON' = {'Politopo Vylon', 'Vylon Polytope', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '65659181'}, 'POLVODEALADEGRIFO' = {'Polvo de Ala de Grifo', 'Gryphon\'s Feather Duster', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '34370473'}, 'POLVODEDIAMANTE' = {'Polvo de Diamante', 'Diamond Dust', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '98643358'}, 'POLVODEORODELOSKARAKURI' = {'Polvo de Oro de los Karakuri', 'Karakuri Gold Dust', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '16708652'}, 'POLVODEPLUMADEARPIA' = {'Polvo de Pluma de Arpía', 'Harpie\'s Feather Duster', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '18144506'}, 'POLYCHEMICRITTERDIOXOGRE' = {'Poli-Quimicriatura Dioxogro', 'Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre', 'monstruo géminis', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2800', '200', '44088292'}, 'POLYCHEMICRITTERHYDRAGON' = {'Poli-Quimicriatura Hidragón', 'Poly-Chemicritter Hydragon', 'monstruo géminis', 'agua', 'dragón', '8', '200', '2800', '80476891'}, 'POLYMERIZATION' = {'Polimerización', 'Polymerization', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '24094653'}, 'POLLINOSIS' = {'Alergia al Polen', 'Pollinosis', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '91078716'}, 'POLLOCALEIDOSCOPIODELALUNALUZ' = {'Pollo Caleidoscopio de la Lunaluz', 'Lunalight Kaleido Chick', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1400', '800', '35618217'}, 'POLLOSONICO' = {'Pollo Sónico', 'Sonic Chick', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia alada', '1', '300', '300', '36472900'}, 'POPUP' = {'Libro Pop-Up', 'Pop-Up', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '15248873'}, 'PORORDENDELEMPERADOR' = {'Por Orden del Emperador', 'By Order of the Emperor', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '35011819'}, 'PORTAAVIONESOSCURO' = {'Portaaviones Oscuro', 'Dark Flattop', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '8', '0', '3000', '67904682'}, 'PORTAAVIONESQLIFUERTE' = {'Portaaviones Qlifuerte', 'Qliphort Carrier', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'máquina', '6', '2400', '1000', '91907707'}, 'PORTAAVIONESSUMERGIBLEAEROTIBURON' = {'Portaaviones Sumergible Aero Tiburón', 'Submersible Carrier Aero Shark', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '1900', '1000', '5014629'}, 'PORTAAVIONESZENMAITYDECUERDA' = {'Portaaviones Zenmaity de Cuerda', 'Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'máquina', '3', '1500', '1500', '81122844'}, 'PORTABLEBATTERYPACK' = {'Pila Portátil', 'Portable Battery Pack', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '61840587'}, 'PORTACAÑONDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS' = {'Portacañón del Cuidador de Tumbas', 'Gravekeeper\'s Cannonholder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1400', '1200', '99877698'}, 'PORTADORADELUZLUCIFER' = {'Portadora de Luz Lucifer', 'Light Bringer Lucifer', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '6', '2600', '1800', '21251800'}, 'PORTADORDEHACHALOBO' = {'Portador de Hacha Lobo', 'Wolf Axwielder', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1650', '1000', '56369281'}, 'PORTADORDELASBURBUJAS' = {'Portador de las Burbujas', 'Bubble Bringer', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '58531587'}, 'PORTADORMOAICRONOMALO' = {'Portador Moai Cronómalo', 'Chronomaly Moai Carrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '5', '900', '1800', '38007744'}, 'PORTALALCAOS' = {'Portal al Caos', 'Gateway to Chaos', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '40089744'}, 'PORTALALMUNDOOSCURO' = {'Portal al Mundo Oscuro', 'Gateway to Dark World', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '93431518'}, 'PORTALCOSMICOALIADODELAJUSTICIA' = {'Portal Cósmico Aliado de la Justicia', 'Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '8', '2400', '1200', '8822710'}, 'PORTALDECONTACTO' = {'Portal de Contacto', 'Contact Gate', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '41933425'}, 'PORTALDECONTRAATAQUE' = {'Portal de Contraataque', 'Counter Gate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '94561645'}, 'PORTALDEINVOCACIÒN' = {'Portal de Invocaciòn', 'Summon Gate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '29724053'}, 'PORTALDELDAÑO' = {'Portal del Daño', 'Damage Gate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '87106146'}, 'PORTALDELOSSEIS' = {'Portal de los Seis', 'Gateway of the Six', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '27970830'}, 'PORTALDIMENSIONAL' = {'Portal Dimensional', 'Dimension Gate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '44046281'}, 'PORTALESPACIAL' = {'Portal Espacial', 'Spacegate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '97151365'}, 'PORTALTANNHAUSER' = {'Portal Tannhauser', 'Tannhauser Gate', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '9831539'}, 'PORTARRUEDASPSIQUICO' = {'Portarruedas Psíquico', 'Psychic Wheeleder', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '3', '600', '0', '3233859'}, 'POSEIDONWAVE' = {'Ola de Poseidón', 'Poseidon Wave', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '25642998'}, 'POSEIDRAELDRAGONDEATLANTIS' = {'Poseidra, el Dragón de Atlantis', 'Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '7', '2800', '1600', '47826112'}, 'POSEIDRATHEATLANTEANDRAGON' = {'Poseidra, el Dragón de Atlantis', 'Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '7', '2800', '1600', '47826112'}, 'POSSESSEDAWAKENING' = {'Despertar del Poseído', 'Possessed Awakening', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '62256492'}, 'POSSESSEDDARKSOUL' = {'Alma Oscura Poseída', 'Possessed Dark Soul', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1200', '800', '52860176'}, 'POSTREDEFICHAS' = {'Postre de Fichas', 'Token Sundae', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '52971673'}, 'POTANBLANCO' = {'Potan Blanco', 'White Potan', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '1', '100', '200', '98024118'}, 'POTANNEGRO' = {'Potan Negro', 'Black Potan', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '200', '100', '76218643'}, 'POTATOYCHIPS' = {'Patata & Frita', 'Potato & Chips', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '200', '200', '54112932'}, 'POTENCIALCRISTOLICO' = {'Potencial Cristólico', 'Crystolic Potential', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '3576031'}, 'POTOFACQUISITIVENESS' = {'Olla de la Adquisición', 'Pot of Acquisitiveness', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '64014615'}, 'POTOFAVARICE' = {'Olla de la Avaricia', 'Pot of Avarice', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '67169062'}, 'POTOFBENEVOLENCE' = {'Olla de la Benevolencia', 'Pot of Benevolence', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '51790181'}, 'POTOFDESIRES' = {'Olla del Deseo', 'Pot of Desires', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '35261759'}, 'POTOFDICHOTOMY' = {'Olla de la Dicotomía', 'Pot of Dichotomy', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '98672567'}, 'POTOFDUALITY' = {'Olla de la Dualidad', 'Pot of Duality', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '98645731'}, 'POTOFEXTRAVAGANCE' = {'Olla de la Extravagancia', 'Pot of Extravagance', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '49238328'}, 'POTOFGENEROSITY' = {'Olla de la Generosidad', 'Pot of Generosity', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '70278545'}, 'POTOFGREED' = {'Olla de la Codicia', 'Pot of Greed', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '55144522'}, 'POTOFRICHES' = {'Olla de las Riquezas', 'Pot of Riches', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96598015'}, 'POTOFTHEFORBIDDEN' = {'Olla de Lo Prohibido', 'Pot of The Forbidden', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '9', '2000', '3000', '91501248'}, 'POTTHETRICK' = {'Olla, el Truco', 'Pot the Trick', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'roca', '2', '400', '400', '55567161'}, 'POUNFLAMVELL' = {'Poun Flamvell', 'Flamvell Poun', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '1', '200', '200', '28332833'}, 'POWERANGELVALKYRIA' = {'Valkiria Ángel del Poder', 'Power Angel Valkyria', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1800', '1050', '89055154'}, 'POWERBOND' = {'Vínculo de Poder', 'Power Bond', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '37630732'}, 'POWERBREAK' = {'Ruptura Poderosa', 'Power Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '86821010'}, 'POWERBREAKER' = {'Rompedor del Poder', 'Power Breaker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1900', '0', '6903857'}, 'POWERCAPSULE' = {'Cápsula de Poder', 'Power Capsule', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '54289683'}, 'POWERCODETALKER' = {'Podercodificador Hablador', 'Powercode Talker', 'monstruo de enlace', 'fuego', 'ciberso', '2300', '15844566'}, 'POWEREDINZEKTRON' = {'Inzektron Alimentado', 'Powered Inzektron', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'máquina', '6', '2500', '1600', '46132282'}, 'POWEREDTUNER' = {'Cantante Retroalimentado', 'Powered Tuner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'dragón', '4', '1400', '1000', '50621530'}, 'POWERFILTER' = {'Filtro de Poder', 'Power Filter', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '19844995'}, 'POWERFRAME' = {'Armazón de Poder', 'Power Frame', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '53656677'}, 'POWERFULREBIRTH' = {'Renacimiento Poderoso', 'Powerful Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '84298614'}, 'POWERGIANT' = {'Gigante del Poder', 'Power Giant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '6', '2200', '0', '7025445'}, 'POWERINJECTOR' = {'Inyector de Poder', 'Power Injector', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '4', '1300', '1400', '89547299'}, 'POWERINVADER' = {'Invasor Poderoso', 'Power Invader', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '2200', '0', '18842395'}, 'POWEROFKAISHIN' = {'Poder de Kaishin', 'Power of Kaishin', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '77027445'}, 'POWEROFTHEGUARDIANS' = {'Poder del Guardián', 'Power of the Guardians', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '1118137'}, 'POWERPICKAXE' = {'Picota Poderosa', 'Power Pickaxe', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '90246973'}, 'POWERSINKSTONE' = {'Piedra del Drenaje de Poder', 'Powersink Stone', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '67234805'}, 'POWERSUPPLIER' = {'Generador de Poder', 'Power Supplier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '400', '400', '55063681'}, 'POWERTOOLDRAGON' = {'Dragón Taladro', 'Power Tool Dragon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'máquina', '7', '2300', '2500', '2403771'}, 'POWERTOOLMECHADRAGON' = {'Dragón Mechataladro', 'Power Tool Mecha Dragon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '7', '2300', '2500', '68084557'}, 'POWERUPADAPTER' = {'Adaptador de Encendido', 'Power-Up Adapter', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '78586116'}, 'POWERWALL' = {'Pared de Poder', 'Power Wall', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '76403456'}, 'POZODEPODERTELEQUINETICO' = {'Pozo de Poder Telequinético', 'Telekinetic Power Well', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '28741524'}, 'PRAGTICAL' = {'Pragtical', 'Pragtical', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '5', '1900', '1500', '33691040'}, 'PRANKIDSDOODLE' = {'Dodo-Kiki-Riki Brominiños', 'Prankids Doodle', 'monstruo de enlace', 'viento', 'trueno', '2000', '17382973'}, 'PRANKKIDSBATTLEBUTLER' = {'Paje de Pelea Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Battle Butler', 'monstruo de fusión', 'viento', 'trueno', '10', '3000', '3000', '81997228'}, 'PRANKKIDSBOWWOWBARK' = {'Guau-Guau-Ladra Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Bow-Wow-Bark', 'monstruo de enlace', 'fuego', 'piro', '2000', '43886072'}, 'PRANKKIDSDROPSIES' = {'Diveragua Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Dropsies', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '1000', '1000', '55725117'}, 'PRANKKIDSFANSIES' = {'Diventsiones Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Fansies', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'trueno', '1', '0', '2000', '81119816'}, 'PRANKKIDSLAMPSIES' = {'Divertorchas Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Lampsies', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '3', '1500', '500', '18236002'}, 'PRANKKIDSPANDEMONIUM' = {'Pandemonio Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Pandemonium', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '79059098'}, 'PRANKKIDSPLACE' = {'Lugar Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Place', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '16269385'}, 'PRANKKIDSPLAN' = {'Plan Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Plan', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '15447747'}, 'PRANKKIDSPRANKS' = {'Bromas Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Pranks', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '43664494'}, 'PRANKKIDSRIPROARINROASTER' = {'Rasga-Ruge-Rostiza Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Rip-Roarin-Roaster', 'monstruo de enlace', 'agua', 'aqua', '3000', '70875686'}, 'PRANKKIDSROCKETRIDE' = {'Corre en Cohete Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Rocket Ride', 'monstruo de fusión', 'fuego', 'piro', '5', '2000', '0', '18514525'}, 'PRANKKIDSROCKSIES' = {'Divertirrocas Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Rocksies', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1500', '1500', '31440046'}, 'PRANKKIDSWEATHERWASHER' = {'Aclara el Clima Brominiños', 'Prank-Kids Weather Washer', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'aqua', '5', '2000', '0', '44509529'}, 'PRECIOUSCARDSFROMBEYOND' = {'Cartas Preciosas del Más Alla', 'Precious Cards from Beyond', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '68304813'}, 'PRECURSORKOZMO' = {'Precursor Kozmo', 'Kozmo Forerunner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '7', '2800', '1400', '20849090'}, 'PREDAPLANET' = {'Predaplaneta', 'Predaplanet', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '51858200'}, 'PREDAPLANETA' = {'Predaplaneta', 'Predaplanet', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '51858200'}, 'PREDAPLANTAARAÑAORQUIDEA' = {'Predaplanta Araña Orquídea', 'Predaplant Spider Orchid', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '1', '0', '0', '30537973'}, 'PREDAPLANTAATRAPAMOSCAS' = {'Predaplanta Atrapamoscas', 'Predaplant Flytrap', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '2', '400', '800', '96622984'}, 'PREDAPLANTABANKSIOGRO' = {'Predaplanta Banksiogro', 'Predaplant Banksiogre', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '6', '2000', '100', '22138839'}, 'PREDAPLANTACLAMIDOROSOLIS' = {'Predaplanta Clamidorosolis', 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '2', '600', '200', '89181134'}, 'PREDAPLANTACORDYCEPS' = {'Predaplanta Cordyceps', 'Predaplant Cordyceps', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '1', '0', '0', '7161742'}, 'PREDAPLANTADARLINGTONIACOBRA' = {'Predaplanta Darlingtonia Cobra', 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '3', '1000', '1500', '61677004'}, 'PREDAPLANTADRAGOSTAPELIA' = {'Predaplanta Dragostapelia', 'Predaplant Dragostapelia', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '8', '2700', '1900', '69946549'}, 'PREDAPLANTADROSERACALAMAR' = {'Predaplanta Drosera Calamar', 'Predaplant Squid Drosera', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '2', '800', '400', '69105797'}, 'PREDAPLANTAHIDRADROSOPHYLLUM' = {'Predaplanta Hidra Drosophyllum', 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '5', '800', '2300', '99913726'}, 'PREDAPLANTANEPENTHESMORENA' = {'Predaplanta Nepenthes Morena', 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '4', '1600', '1000', '22011689'}, 'PREDAPLANTAOPHRYSESCORPION' = {'Predaplanta Ophrys Escorpión', 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '3', '1200', '800', '35272499'}, 'PREDAPLANTAPTERAPENTHES' = {'Predaplanta Pterapenthes', 'Predaplant Pterapenthes', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '3', '300', '2100', '26308721'}, 'PREDAPLANTAQUIMERAFFLESIA' = {'Predaplanta Quimerafflesia', 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '7', '2500', '2000', '25886143'}, 'PREDAPLANTASARRACEMIGA' = {'Predaplanta Sarracemiga', 'Predaplant Sarraceniant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '1', '100', '600', '53819028'}, 'PREDAPLANTASPINODIONAEA' = {'Predaplanta Spinodionaea', 'Predaplant Spinodionaea', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '4', '1800', '0', '52792430'}, 'PREDAPLANTBANKSIOGRE' = {'Predaplanta Banksiogro', 'Predaplant Banksiogre', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '6', '2000', '100', '22138839'}, 'PREDAPLANTCORDYCEPS' = {'Predaplanta Cordyceps', 'Predaplant Cordyceps', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '1', '0', '0', '7161742'}, 'PREDAPLANTCHIMERAFFLESIA' = {'Predaplanta Quimerafflesia', 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '7', '2500', '2000', '25886143'}, 'PREDAPLANTCHLAMYDOSUNDEW' = {'Predaplanta Clamidorosolis', 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '2', '600', '200', '89181134'}, 'PREDAPLANTDARLINGTONIACOBRA' = {'Predaplanta Darlingtonia Cobra', 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '3', '1000', '1500', '61677004'}, 'PREDAPLANTDRAGOSTAPELIA' = {'Predaplanta Dragostapelia', 'Predaplant Dragostapelia', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '8', '2700', '1900', '69946549'}, 'PREDAPLANTDROSOPHYLLUMHYDRA' = {'Predaplanta Hidra Drosophyllum', 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '5', '800', '2300', '99913726'}, 'PREDAPLANTFLYTRAP' = {'Predaplanta Atrapamoscas', 'Predaplant Flytrap', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '2', '400', '800', '96622984'}, 'PREDAPLANTMORAYNEPENTHES' = {'Predaplanta Nepenthes Morena', 'Predaplant Moray Nepenthes', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '4', '1600', '1000', '22011689'}, 'PREDAPLANTOPHRYSSCORPIO' = {'Predaplanta Ophrys Escorpión', 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '3', '1200', '800', '35272499'}, 'PREDAPLANTPTERAPENTHES' = {'Predaplanta Pterapenthes', 'Predaplant Pterapenthes', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '3', '300', '2100', '26308721'}, 'PREDAPLANTSARRACENIANT' = {'Predaplanta Sarracemiga', 'Predaplant Sarraceniant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '1', '100', '600', '53819028'}, 'PREDAPLANTSPIDERORCHID' = {'Predaplanta Araña Orquídea', 'Predaplant Spider Orchid', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '1', '0', '0', '30537973'}, 'PREDAPLANTSPINODIONAEA' = {'Predaplanta Spinodionaea', 'Predaplant Spinodionaea', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '4', '1800', '0', '52792430'}, 'PREDAPLANTSQUIDDROSERA' = {'Predaplanta Drosera Calamar', 'Predaplant Squid Drosera', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '2', '800', '400', '69105797'}, 'PREDAPLAST' = {'Predaplasto', 'Predaplast', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '72129804'}, 'PREDAPLASTO' = {'Predaplasto', 'Predaplast', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '72129804'}, 'PREDAPODA' = {'Predapoda', 'Predapruning', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '14463695'}, 'PREDAPONICO' = {'Predapónico', 'Predaponics', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '88069597'}, 'PREDAPONICS' = {'Predapónico', 'Predaponics', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '88069597'}, 'PREDAPRUNING' = {'Predapoda', 'Predapruning', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '14463695'}, 'PREDARORESMETALICOSPESADOS' = {'Predarores Metálicos Pesados', 'Heavy Metal Raiders', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '3113667'}, 'PREDICTIONPRINCESSARROWSYLPH' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Silflecha', 'Prediction Princess Arrowsylph', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'hada', '4', '1000', '1400', '31118030'}, 'PREDICTIONPRINCESSASTROMORRIGAN' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Astromorrigan', 'Prediction Princess Astromorrigan', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '3', '1300', '0', '5010422'}, 'PREDICTIONPRINCESSCOINORMA' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Gnomoneda', 'Prediction Princess Coinorma', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '3', '800', '1400', '32231618'}, 'PREDICTIONPRINCESSCRYSTALDINE' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Cristalondina', 'Prediction Princess Crystaldine', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'hada', '5', '1400', '2200', '67503139'}, 'PREDICTIONPRINCESSPETALELF' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Petalelfa', 'Prediction Princess Petalelf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '3', '800', '700', '68625727'}, 'PREDICTIONPRINCESSTAROTREI' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Tarotrayo', 'Prediction Princess Tarotrei', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'hada', '9', '2700', '1200', '94997874'}, 'PREDICTIONRITUAL' = {'Ritual de la Predicción', 'Prediction Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '30392583'}, 'PREGUNTA' = {'Pregunta', 'Question', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '38723936'}, 'PREGUNTAREVERSA' = {'Pregunta Reversa', 'Reversal Quiz', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '5990062'}, 'PREMATUREBURIAL' = {'Entierro Prematuro', 'Premature Burial', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '70828912'}, 'PREMATURERETURN' = {'Regreso Prematuro', 'Premature Return', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '95083785'}, 'PREMIO7' = {'Premio 7', 'Jackpot 7', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '81171949'}, 'PREMIODECONSOLACION' = {'Premio de Consolación', 'Consolation Prize', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63413494'}, 'PREPARACIONDERITUALES' = {'Preparación de Rituales', 'Preparation of Rites', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96729612'}, 'PREPARADOSPARACONTRAATACAR' = {'Preparados para Contraatacar', 'Prepare to Strike Back', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '4483989'}, 'PREPARATIONOFRITES' = {'Preparación de Rituales', 'Preparation of Rites', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96729612'}, 'PREPARETOSTRIKEBACK' = {'Preparados para Contraatacar', 'Prepare to Strike Back', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '4483989'}, 'PREPREPARACIONDERITUALES' = {'Pre-Preparación de Rituales', 'Pre-Preparation of Rites', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '13048472'}, 'PREPREPARATIONOFRITES' = {'Pre-Preparación de Rituales', 'Pre-Preparation of Rites', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '13048472'}, 'PRESAGIOCUBICO' = {'Presagio Cúbico', 'Cubic Omen', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '38606913'}, 'PRESENTCARD' = {'Carta de Regalo', 'Present Card', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '56119752'}, 'PRESENTEDEACCIONDEGRACIAS' = {'Presente de Acción de grácias', 'Token Thanksgiving', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '57182235'}, 'PRESOMATE' = {'Presomate', 'Inmato', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '3', '1400', '800', '39703254'}, 'PRESOMATECHERRY' = {'Presomate Cherry', 'Cherry Inmato', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '2', '700', '400', '525110'}, 'PREVENTIONSTAR' = {'Estrella de la Prevención', 'Prevention Star', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '94303232'}, 'PREVENTRAT' = {'Rata de la Prevención', 'Prevent Rat', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '500', '2000', '549481'}, 'PRICKLEFAIRY' = {'Hada Espinosa', 'Prickle Fairy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '300', '2000', '91559748'}, 'PRIDEFULROAR' = {'Rugido Orgulloso', 'Prideful Roar', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '66518841'}, 'PRIDEOFTHEWEAK' = {'El Orgullo de los Débiles', 'Pride of the Weak', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '86016245'}, 'PRIESTESSWITHEYESOFBLUE' = {'Sacerdotisa de Azules Ojos', 'Priestess with Eyes of Blue', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '36734924'}, 'PRIMAFLORECIDALACORALMELODIOSA' = {'Prima Florecida, la Coral Melodiosa', 'Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'hada', '7', '1900', '2000', '24672164'}, 'PRIMALCRY' = {'Grito Primordial', 'Primal Cry', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '47435107'}, 'PRIMALSEED' = {'Semilla Primigenia', 'Primal Seed', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '23701465'}, 'PRIMAVERADELRENACIMIENTO' = {'Primavera del Renacimiento', 'Spring of Rebirth', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '94425169'}, 'PRIMEMATERIALDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Material de Primera', 'Prime Material Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '6', '2400', '2000', '12298909'}, 'PRIMEMATERIALFALCON' = {'Halcón de Material de Primera', 'Prime Material Falcon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '5', '2200', '800', '1287123'}, 'PRIMITIVEBUTTERFLY' = {'Mariposa Primitiva', 'Primitive Butterfly', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '5', '1200', '900', '98154550'}, 'PRIMORDIALSOUP' = {'Caldo Primordial', 'Primordial Soup', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '78933589'}, 'PRINCESAAMAZONESS' = {'Princesa Amazoness', 'Amazoness Princess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1200', '900', '84539520'}, 'PRINCESABELLATUN' = {'Princesa Bellatún', 'Beautunaful Princess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '1', '0', '0', '6625096'}, 'PRINCESABROTESILVANA' = {'Princesabrote Silvana', 'Sylvan Princessprout', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'planta', '1', '100', '100', '20579538'}, 'PRINCESACOLONIA' = {'Princesa Colonia', 'Princess Cologne', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '500', '2200', '75574498'}, 'PRINCESACURRAN' = {'Princesa Curran', 'Princess Curran', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '2000', '0', '2316186'}, 'PRINCESADEFUEGO' = {'Princesa de Fuego', 'Fire Princess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1300', '1500', '64752646'}, 'PRINCESADELADANZADELABARRERADEHIELO' = {'Princesa de la Danza de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1700', '900', '59546528'}, 'PRINCESADELADANZADELOSNECROZ' = {'Princesa de la Danza de los Necroz', 'Dance Princess of the Nekroz', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1600', '800', '52738610'}, 'PRINCESADELAPREDICCIONASTROMORRIGAN' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Astromorrigan', 'Prediction Princess Astromorrigan', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '3', '1300', '0', '5010422'}, 'PRINCESADELAPREDICCIONCRISTALONDINA' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Cristalondina', 'Prediction Princess Crystaldine', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'hada', '5', '1400', '2200', '67503139'}, 'PRINCESADELAPREDICCIONGNOMONEDA' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Gnomoneda', 'Prediction Princess Coinorma', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '3', '800', '1400', '32231618'}, 'PRINCESADELAPREDICCIONPETALELFA' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Petalelfa', 'Prediction Princess Petalelf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '3', '800', '700', '68625727'}, 'PRINCESADELAPREDICCIONSILFLECHA' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Silflecha', 'Prediction Princess Arrowsylph', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'hada', '4', '1000', '1400', '31118030'}, 'PRINCESADELAPREDICCIONTAROTRAYO' = {'Princesa de la Predicción Tarotrayo', 'Prediction Princess Tarotrei', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'hada', '9', '2700', '1200', '94997874'}, 'PRINCESADELATORMENTADENIEVE' = {'Princesa de la Tormenta de Nieve', 'Blizzard Princess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2800', '2100', '28348537'}, 'PRINCESADELHIELOZEREORT' = {'Princesa del Hielo Zereort', 'Ice Princess Zereort', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'bestia alada', '5', '2500', '2100', '13183454'}, 'PRINCESADETSURUGI' = {'Princesa de Tsurugi', 'Princess of Tsurugi', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero', '3', '900', '700', '51371017'}, 'PRINCESADUENDESILVANA' = {'Princesaduende Silvana', 'Sylvan Princessprite', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'planta', '1', '1800', '100', '33909817'}, 'PRINCESAESPECTRO' = {'Princesa Espectro', 'Wightprincess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'zombi', '3', '1600', '0', '90243945'}, 'PRINCESAINSECTO' = {'Princesa Insecto', 'Insect Princess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '6', '1900', '1200', '37957847'}, 'PRINCESAPIKERU' = {'Princesa Pikeru', 'Princess Pikeru', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '2000', '0', '75917088'}, 'PRINCESASERPENTINA' = {'Princesa Serpentina', 'Serpentine Princess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'reptil', '4', '1400', '2000', '71829750'}, 'PRINCESSCOLOGNE' = {'Princesa Colonia', 'Princess Cologne', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '500', '2200', '75574498'}, 'PRINCESSCURRAN' = {'Princesa Curran', 'Princess Curran', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '2000', '0', '2316186'}, 'PRINCESSOFTSURUGI' = {'Princesa de Tsurugi', 'Princess of Tsurugi', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero', '3', '900', '700', '51371017'}, 'PRINCESSPIKERU' = {'Princesa Pikeru', 'Princess Pikeru', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '2000', '0', '75917088'}, 'PRINCIPEESPECTRO' = {'Príncipe Espectro', 'Wightprince', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '1', '0', '0', '57473560'}, 'PRINCIPIODELCIELOYLATIERRA' = {'Principio del Cielo y la Tierra', 'Beginning of Heaven and Earth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '32360466'}, 'PRINZESSIN' = {'Prinzessin', 'Prinzessin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '300', '600', '78527720'}, 'PRIORDELABARRERADEHIELO' = {'Prior de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Prior of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '1000', '400', '50088247'}, 'PRIOROFTHEICEBARRIER' = {'Prior de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Prior of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '1000', '400', '50088247'}, 'PRISIONDEFUEGO' = {'Prisión de Fuego', 'Fire Prison', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '269510'}, 'PRISIONDELATORREDELRELOJ' = {'Prisión de la Torre del Reloj', 'Clock Tower Prison', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '75041269'}, 'PRISIONDIMENSIONAL' = {'Prisión Dimensional', 'Dimensional Prison', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '70342110'}, 'PRISIONERODELAHABILIDAD' = {'Prisionero de la Habilidad', 'Skill Prisoner', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63227401'}, 'PRISIONEROOSCURO' = {'Prisionero Oscuro', 'Dark Prisoner', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '600', '1000', '89558090'}, 'PRISIONREAL' = {'Prisión Real', 'Royal Prison', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '26586849'}, 'PRISMAANTIMAGIA' = {'Prisma Antimagia', 'Anti-Magic Prism', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '20138923'}, 'PRISMAN' = {'Hombre Prisma', 'Prisman', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'roca', '3', '800', '1000', '80234301'}, 'PRISMAVYLON' = {'Prisma Vylon', 'Vylon Prism', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1500', '1500', '74064212'}, 'PROBABILIDADDEEXITO0%' = {'Probabilidad de Éxito 0%', 'Success Probability 0%', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '6859683'}, 'PROBLEMASDELVIAJERO' = {'Problemas del Viajero', 'Ordeal of a Traveler', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '39537362'}, 'PRODIGIODELTORBELLINO' = {'Prodigio del Torbellino', 'Whirlwind Prodigy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'hada', '4', '1500', '1600', '15090429'}, 'PROFETADELACREACION' = {'Profeta de la Creación', 'Herald of Creation', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1800', '600', '66337215'}, 'PROFIBITSNAKE' = {'Serpiente Prohibeneficio', 'Profibit Snake', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'ciberso', '2', '500', '1000', '39732186'}, 'PROHIBICION' = {'Prohibición', 'Prohibition', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '43711255'}, 'PROHIBIDOELPASO' = {'¡Prohibido el paso!', 'No Entry!!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '60306104'}, 'PROHIBITION' = {'Prohibición', 'Prohibition', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '43711255'}, 'PROLEREPTILICA' = {'Prole Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Spawn', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '21179143'}, 'PROLOGODELESGRIMISTADELAESPADADELADESTRUCCION' = {'Prólogo del Esgrimista de la Espada de la Destrucción', 'Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '33280639'}, 'PROLOGUEOFTHEDESTRUCTIONSWORDSMAN' = {'Prólogo del Esgrimista de la Espada de la Destrucción', 'Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '33280639'}, 'PROMESADELCRISTAL' = {'Promesa del Cristal', 'Crystal Promise', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '8275702'}, 'PROMETHEUSKINGOFTHESHADOWS' = {'Prometheus, Rey de las Sombras', 'Prometheus, King of the Shadows', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1200', '800', '82213171'}, 'PROMETHEUSREYDELASSOMBRAS' = {'Prometheus, Rey de las Sombras', 'Prometheus, King of the Shadows', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1200', '800', '82213171'}, 'PROMINENCEHAND' = {'Mano Prominente', 'Prominence Hand', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '600', '2000', '21414674'}, 'PROMINENCEMOLTENSWORDSMAN' = {'Prominencia, Espadachín Fundido', 'Prominence, Molten Swordsman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1800', '600', '89770167'}, 'PROMINENCIAESPADACHINFUNDIDO' = {'Prominencia, Espadachín Fundido', 'Prominence, Molten Swordsman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1800', '600', '89770167'}, 'PROMINENECIADELATORMENTADEFUEGO' = {'Prominenecia de la Tormenta de Fuego', 'Firestorm Prominence', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'reptil', '7', '2000', '1500', '13846680'}, 'PROMPTHORN' = {'Cuernocomando', 'Prompthorn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '1', '200', '400', '50548657'}, 'PROOFOFPOWERLESSNESS' = {'Prueba de Indefensión', 'Proof of Powerlessness', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '11373345'}, 'PROPHECYDESTROYER' = {'El Destructor de la Profecía', 'Prophecy Destroyer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2500', '1200', '56174248'}, 'PROTECCIONDENAGEL' = {'Protección de Nagel', 'Nagel\'s Protection', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '63053267'}, 'PROTECCIONMARIPOSPIA' = {'Protección Maripospía', 'Butterspy Protection', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63630268'}, 'PROTECTIVESOULAILIN' = {'Alma Protectora Ailin', 'Protective Soul Ailin', 'monstruo unión', 'luz', 'hada', '1', '0', '0', '11678191'}, 'PROTECTORDEAZULESOJOS' = {'Protector de Azules Ojos', 'Protector with Eyes of Blue', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '800', '1300', '72855441'}, 'PROTECTORDELAMENTE' = {'Protector de la Mente', 'Mind Protector', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'psíquico', '3', '0', '2200', '85060248'}, 'PROTECTORDELSANTUARIO' = {'Protector del Santuario', 'Protector of the Sanctuary', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'demonio', '4', '1100', '1900', '24221739'}, 'PROTECTORDELTRONO' = {'Protector del Trono', 'Protector of the Throne', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '800', '1500', '10071456'}, 'PROTECTORDESERTICO' = {'Protector Desértico', 'Desert Protector', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '800', '1000', '38981606'}, 'PROTECTOROFTHESANCTUARY' = {'Protector del Santuario', 'Protector of the Sanctuary', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'demonio', '4', '1100', '1900', '24221739'}, 'PROTECTOROFTHETHRONE' = {'Protector del Trono', 'Protector of the Throne', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '800', '1500', '10071456'}, 'PROTECTORTINDANGULO' = {'Protector Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Protector', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '800', '1600', '67744384'}, 'PROTECTORWITHEYESOFBLUE' = {'Protector de Azules Ojos', 'Protector with Eyes of Blue', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '800', '1300', '72855441'}, 'PROTOCIBERDRAGON' = {'Proto Ciber Dragón', 'Proto-Cyber Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '3', '1100', '600', '26439287'}, 'PROTOCYBERDRAGON' = {'Proto Ciber Dragón', 'Proto-Cyber Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '3', '1100', '600', '26439287'}, 'PROTONBLAST' = {'Rayo de Protones', 'Proton Blast', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '49511705'}, 'PROTOTIPODELREYMAQUINA' = {'Prototipo del Rey Máquina', 'Machine King Prototype', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '1600', '1500', '89222931'}, 'PROTOTIPOKOAKIMEIRU' = {'Prototipo Koa\'ki Meiru', 'Koa\'ki Meiru Prototype', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1800', '1800', '176392'}, 'PROTRON' = {'Protron', 'Protron', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'ciberso', '1', '100', '100', '24154052'}, 'PROVIDENCIADEFINITIVA' = {'Providencia Definitiva', 'Ultimate Providence', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '38891741'}, 'PROVIDENCIAZEFRA' = {'Providencia Zefra', 'Zefra Providence', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74580251'}, 'PROVISIONESDEEMERGENCIA' = {'Provisiones de Emergencia', 'Emergency Provisions', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '53046408'}, 'PROVOCAR' = {'Provocar', 'Taunt', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '90740329'}, 'PROXYDRAGON' = {'Dragón Proxy', 'Proxy Dragon', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'ciberso', '1400', '22862454'}, 'PRUEBADEINDEFENSION' = {'Prueba de Indefensión', 'Proof of Powerlessness', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '11373345'}, 'PRUEBAYERROR' = {'Prueba-y-Error', 'Tri-and-Guess', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '73988674'}, 'PSEUDOSPACE' = {'Seudoespacio', 'Pseudo Space', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '77584012'}, 'PSIBEAST' = {'Bestia Psíquica', 'Psi-Beast', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '2', '700', '500', '46291010'}, 'PSIBLOCKER' = {'Bloqueador Psi', 'Psi-Blocker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '4', '1200', '300', '29417188'}, 'PSICOQUINESIS' = {'Psicoquinesis', 'Psychokinesis', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '32180819'}, 'PSICURSE' = {'Maldición Psíquica', 'Psi-Curse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '16678947'}, 'PSIIMPULSE' = {'Impulso Psi', 'Psi-Impulse', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '31328739'}, 'PSIQUICOALIEN' = {'Psíquico Alien', 'Alien Psychic', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '1', '200', '100', '58012107'}, 'PSIQUICOHUMANOCIBERNETICOREFORZADO' = {'Psíquico Humano Cibernético Reforzado', 'Reinforced Human Psychic Borg', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '4', '1500', '800', '80102359'}, 'PSIREFLECTOR' = {'Psi-Reflector', 'Psi-Reflector', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'psíquico', '1', '400', '300', '74644400'}, 'PSISTATION' = {'Estación Psi', 'Psi-Station', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '4230620'}, 'PSYCHELONEGISHKI' = {'Psychelone Gishki', 'Gishki Psychelone', 'monstruo de ritual', 'agua', 'demonio', '4', '2150', '1650', '30334522'}, 'PSYCHICACE' = {'As Psíquico', 'Psychic Ace', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'psíquico', '2', '1000', '0', '84453939'}, 'PSYCHICBLADE' = {'Hoja Psíquica', 'Psychic Blade', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '75539614'}, 'PSYCHICCOMMANDER' = {'Comandante Psíquico', 'Psychic Commander', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '3', '1400', '800', '21454943'}, 'PSYCHICEMPEROR' = {'Emperador Psíquico', 'Psychic Emperor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'psíquico', '6', '2400', '1000', '77600660'}, 'PSYCHICFEELZONE' = {'Zona de Sensación Psíquica', 'Psychic Feel Zone', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '11047543'}, 'PSYCHICJUMPER' = {'Saltarín Psíquico', 'Psychic Jumper', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '2', '100', '1500', '52430902'}, 'PSYCHICKAPPA' = {'Kappa Psíquico', 'Psychic Kappa', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '400', '1000', '7892180'}, 'PSYCHICLIFETRANCER' = {'Cambiavida Psíquico', 'Psychic Lifetrancer', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '7', '2400', '2000', '45379225'}, 'PSYCHICNIGHTMARE' = {'Pesadilla Psíquica', 'Psychic Nightmare', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'psíquico', '6', '2400', '1800', '7582066'}, 'PSYCHICOVERLOAD' = {'Sobrecarga Psíquica', 'Psychic Overload', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '82633308'}, 'PSYCHICPATH' = {'Sendero Psíquico', 'Psychic Path', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '25401880'}, 'PSYCHICREACTOR' = {'Reactor Psíquico', 'Psychic Reactor', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '3146695'}, 'PSYCHICREJUVENATION' = {'Rejuvenecimiento Psíquico', 'Psychic Rejuvenation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '21488686'}, 'PSYCHICSHOCKWAVE' = {'Ola de Choque Psíquico', 'Psychic Shockwave', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '72563071'}, 'PSYCHICSNAIL' = {'Caracol Psíquico', 'Psychic Snail', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '4', '1900', '1200', '58453942'}, 'PSYCHICSOUL' = {'Alma Psíquica', 'Psychic Soul', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '33323657'}, 'PSYCHICSWORD' = {'Espada Psíquica', 'Psychic Sword', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '92346415'}, 'PSYCHICTRACKER' = {'Rastreador Psíquico', 'Psychic Tracker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '3', '1600', '600', '30227494'}, 'PSYCHICTRIGGER' = {'Disparador Psíquico', 'Psychic Trigger', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '55673611'}, 'PSYCHICTUNING' = {'Afinación Psíquica', 'Psychic Tuning', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '3891471'}, 'PSYCHICWHEELEDER' = {'Portarruedas Psíquico', 'Psychic Wheeleder', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '3', '600', '0', '3233859'}, 'PSYCHOKINESIS' = {'Psicoquinesis', 'Psychokinesis', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '32180819'}, 'PSYFRAMEACCELERATOR' = {'Acelerador del Armazón-PSÍ', 'PSY-Frame Accelerator', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '51053997'}, 'PSYFRAMECIRCUIT' = {'Circuito de Armazón-PSÍ', 'PSY-Frame Circuit', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '575512'}, 'PSYFRAMEDRIVER' = {'Conductor de Armazón-PSÍ', 'PSY-Frame Driver', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'psíquico', '6', '2500', '0', '49036338'}, 'PSYFRAMEGEARALPHA' = {'Mecanismo Armazón-PSÍ Alfa', 'PSY-Framegear Alpha', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'psíquico', '1', '500', '0', '75425043'}, 'PSYFRAMEGEARBETA' = {'Mecanismo Armazón-PSÍ Beta', 'PSY-Framegear Beta', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'psíquico', '1', '700', '0', '2810642'}, 'PSYFRAMEGEARDELTA' = {'Mecanismo Armazón-PSÍ Delta', 'PSY-Framegear Delta', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'psíquico', '2', '1200', '0', '74203495'}, 'PSYFRAMEGEAREPSILON' = {'Mecanismo Armazón-PSÍ Épsilon', 'PSY-Framegear Epsilon', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'psíquico', '2', '1500', '0', '1697104'}, 'PSYFRAMEGEARGAMMA' = {'Mecanismo Armazón-PSÍ Gamma', 'PSY-Framegear Gamma', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'psíquico', '2', '1000', '0', '38814750'}, 'PSYFRAMELORDLAMBDA' = {'Señor Armazón-PSÍ Lambda', 'PSY-Framelord Lambda', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'psíquico', '1700', '8802510'}, 'PSYFRAMELORDOMEGA' = {'Señor Armazón-PSÍ Omega', 'PSY-Framelord Omega', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'psíquico', '8', '2800', '2200', '74586817'}, 'PSYFRAMELORDZETA' = {'Señor Armazón-PSÍ Zeta', 'PSY-Framelord Zeta', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'psíquico', '7', '2500', '1800', '37192109'}, 'PSYFRAMEMULTITHREADER' = {'Armazón-PSÍ Multihilo', 'PSY-Frame Multi-Threader', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'psíquico', '6', '0', '2500', '43266605'}, 'PSYFRAMEOVERLOAD' = {'Sobrecarga de Armazón-PSÍ', 'PSY-Frame Overload', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '36970611'}, 'PTERAOSCURO' = {'Ptera Oscuro', 'Black Ptera', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dinosaurio', '3', '1000', '500', '90654356'}, 'PUDDINGCESSMAGIDULCE' = {'Puddingcess Magidulce', 'Madolche Puddingcess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '5', '1000', '1000', '74641045'}, 'PUDDINGCESSMAGIDULCECHOCOLATALAMODE' = {'Puddingcess Magidulce Chocolat-a-la-Mode', 'Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'hada', '5', '2500', '2200', '44311445'}, 'PUDINPUTRIDOCOMPAÑERODELCUERPO' = {'Pudín Pútrido Compañero del Cuerpo', 'Putrid Pudding Body Buddies', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'demonio', '1', '300', '300', '85101097'}, 'PUEBLOESCONDIDODENINJITSUARTE' = {'Pueblo Escondido de Ninjitsu Arte', 'Hidden Village of Ninjitsu Arts', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '26232916'}, 'PUEBLOKOZMO' = {'Pueblo Kozmo', 'Kozmotown', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '67237709'}, 'PUEBLOMECANICO' = {'Pueblo Mecánico', 'Geartown', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '37694547'}, 'PUEBLOSECRETODELOSMAGOS' = {'Pueblo Secreto de los Magos', 'Secret Village of the Spellcasters', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '68462976'}, 'PUENTEDEARCOIRIS' = {'Puente de Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Bridge', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '63945693'}, 'PUENTEEVOLUTIVO' = {'Puente Evolutivo', 'Evolutionary Bridge', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '93504463'}, 'PUERCOESPINSOMBRAÑECA' = {'Puercoespín Sombrañeca', 'Shaddoll Hedgehog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '800', '200', '4939890'}, 'PUERTAAOTRADIMENSION' = {'Puerta a Otra Dimensión', 'Different Dimension Gate', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '56460688'}, 'PUERTADEFUSION' = {'Puerta de Fusión', 'Fusion Gate', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '33550694'}, 'PUERTADELCASTILLO' = {'Puerta del Castillo', 'Castle Gate', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '6', '0', '2400', '36931229'}, 'PUERTADELCONTRATOMAGICO' = {'Puerta del Contrato Mágico', 'Magical Contract Door', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '18809562'}, 'PUERTADEMONSTRUO' = {'Puerta de Monstruo', 'Monster Gate', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '43040603'}, 'PUERTAEXTRA' = {'Puerta Extra', 'Extra Gate', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '7405310'}, 'PULAOVIENTODELOSYANGZING' = {'Pulao, Viento de los Yang Zing', 'Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'wyrm', '1', '0', '1800', '35089369'}, 'PULAOWINDOFTHEYANGZING' = {'Pulao, Viento de los Yang Zing', 'Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'wyrm', '1', '0', '1800', '35089369'}, 'PULGAGIGANTE' = {'Pulga Gigante', 'Giant Flea', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1500', '1200', '41762634'}, 'PULPOPELUCHANIMAL' = {'Pulpo Peluchanimal', 'Fluffal Octopus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'hada', '1', '800', '800', '87246309'}, 'PULSEMINES' = {'Minas de Pulso', 'Pulse Mines', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '58464739'}, 'PULSOTRIRAMIDE' = {'Pulso Trirámide', 'Triamid Pulse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '96100333'}, 'PULVERIZARELESCUDO' = {'Pulverizar el Escudo', 'Shield Crush', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '30683373'}, 'PULLINGTHERUG' = {'Fastidiar los Planes', 'Pulling the Rug', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '34717238'}, 'PUMPKINCARRIAGE' = {'Carruaje de Calabaza', 'Pumpkin Carriage', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '3', '0', '800', '14512825'}, 'PUMPKINGELREYDELOSFANTASMAS' = {'Pumpking el Rey de los Fantasmas', 'Pumpking the King of Ghosts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '6', '1800', '2000', '29155212'}, 'PUMPKINGTHEKINGOFGHOSTS' = {'Pumpking el Rey de los Fantasmas', 'Pumpking the King of Ghosts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '6', '1800', '2000', '29155212'}, 'PUMPRINCESSLAPRINCESADELOSFANTASMAS' = {'Pumprincess la Princesa de los Fantasmas', 'Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '900', '1000', '17601919'}, 'PUMPRINCESSTHEPRINCESSOFGHOSTS' = {'Pumprincess la Princesa de los Fantasmas', 'Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '3', '900', '1000', '17601919'}, 'PUNCHINTHEBOX' = {'Puño-en-la-Caja', 'Punch-in-the-Box', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '31077447'}, 'PUNISHEDEAGLE' = {'Águila Castigada', 'Punished Eagle', 'monstruo de fusión', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '6', '2100', '1800', '74703140'}, 'PUNISHMENTDRAGON' = {'Dragón del Castigo', 'Punishment Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '8', '3000', '2600', '19959563'}, 'PUNTODEPODERDELSHINOBIRD' = {'Punto de Poder del Shinobird', 'Shinobird Power Spot', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '9553721'}, 'PUNTODEREFERENCIADELLEGADOMUNDIAL' = {'Punto de Referencia del Legado Mundial', 'World Legacy Landmark', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '21254443'}, 'PUNYPENGUIN' = {'Pingüino Enclenque', 'Puny Penguin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '1', '400', '200', '76442347'}, 'PUÑETAZOAFORTUNADO' = {'Puñetazo Afortunado', 'Lucky Punch', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '36378044'}, 'PUÑETAZODESTRUCTOR' = {'Puñetazo Destructor', 'Destruction Punch', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '5616412'}, 'PUÑODECHATARRA' = {'Puño de Chatarra', 'Scrap Fist', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '8529136'}, 'PUÑODEMECANISMOANTIGUO' = {'Puño de Mecanismo Antiguo', 'Ancient Gear Fist', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '40830387'}, 'PUÑODESTRUCTIVOCONTINUO' = {'Puño Destructivo Continuo', 'Continuous Destruction Punch', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '68057622'}, 'PUÑOENLACAJA' = {'Puño-en-la-Caja', 'Punch-in-the-Box', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '31077447'}, 'PUPPETKING' = {'Rey Marioneta', 'Puppet King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '7', '2800', '2600', '3167573'}, 'PUPPETMASTER' = {'Amo de Títeres', 'Puppet Master', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '0', '0', '41442341'}, 'PUPPETPLANT' = {'Planta Títere', 'Puppet Plant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '3', '1000', '1000', '51119924'}, 'PUPPETRITUAL' = {'Ritual de Marioneta', 'Puppet Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '1969506'}, 'PURALISELPIROTILPURPURA' = {'Puralis, el Pirotil Púrpura', 'Puralis, the Purple Pyrotile', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'fuego', 'reptil', '2', '800', '1400', '37038993'}, 'PURALISTHEPURPLEPYROTILE' = {'Puralis, el Pirotil Púrpura', 'Puralis, the Purple Pyrotile', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'fuego', 'reptil', '2', '800', '1400', '37038993'}, 'PURGATRIOINVOKADO' = {'Purgatrío Invokado', 'Invoked Purgatrio', 'monstruo de fusión', 'fuego', 'demonio', '7', '2300', '2000', '12307878'}, 'PURGERAY' = {'Rayo de Purga', 'Purge Ray', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '64161630'}, 'PURIFICACIONDEHECHIZO' = {'Purificación de Hechizo', 'Spell Purification', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '1669772'}, 'PURIFICACIONDELVACIO' = {'Purificación del Vacío', 'Void Purification', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '61965407'}, 'PURPLEPOISONMAGICIAN' = {'Mago Veneno Púrpura', 'Purple Poison Magician', 'monstruo péndulo', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1200', '2100', '48461764'}, 'PURSUITCHASER' = {'Perseguidor', 'Pursuit Chaser', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '1400', '600', '27870033'}, 'PURUSHADDOLLAEON' = {'Purushasombrañeca Eón', 'Purushaddoll Aeon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '78942513'}, 'PURUSHASOMBRAÑECAEON' = {'Purushasombrañeca Eón', 'Purushaddoll Aeon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '78942513'}, 'PUTRIDPUDDINGBODYBUDDIES' = {'Pudín Pútrido Compañero del Cuerpo', 'Putrid Pudding Body Buddies', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'demonio', '1', '300', '300', '85101097'}, 'PUZLEOMINODEQUITAYPON' = {'Puzleominó de Quita y Pon', 'Place-N\'-Erase Puzzle Polyromino', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1300', '84271823'}, 'PUZZLEREBORN' = {'Rompecabezas Renacido', 'Puzzle Reborn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '30585393'}, 'PYRAMIDENERGY' = {'Energía de Pirámide', 'Pyramid Energy', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '76754619'}, 'PYRAMIDOFLIGHT' = {'Pirámide de Luz', 'Pyramid of Light', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '53569894'}, 'PYRAMIDOFWONDERS' = {'Pirámide de Maravillas', 'Pyramid of Wonders', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '66835946'}, 'PYRAMIDTURTLE' = {'Tortuga Pirámide', 'Pyramid Turtle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'zombi', '4', '1200', '1400', '77044671'}, 'PYROCLOCKOFDESTINY' = {'Reloj Piro del Destino', 'Pyro Clock of Destiny', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '1082946'}, 'PYROREXTHEELEMENTALLORD' = {'Pirorex el Señor Elemental', 'Pyrorex the Elemental Lord', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'dinosaurio', '8', '2800', '2200', '35842855'}, 'PYROTECHMECHSHIRYU' = {'Mecha Pirotec - Shiryu', 'Pyrotech Mech - Shiryu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '8', '2900', '1800', '61231400'}, 'PYROXENEFUSION' = {'Fusión Piroxénica', 'Pyroxene Fusion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '55824220'} } return c